Rediscovering Lucas (formerly Little Boy Lost)
by Victoria May
Summary: Lucas deals with his feelings in some dangerous ways.
1. The Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: SeaQuest and its crew don't belong to me. I'm not sure who they belong to, but I'm not trying to steal them. I'm also not getting any money out of this. Just the hope that someone learns something new today and reaches out to a teen in need.   
RATED: PG-15  
WARNINGS: Graphic self-harm. Future drug, sex and delinquency issues. May be too intense for some readers. Read it anyway-it's true to life for many teenagers.  
SUMMARY: Lots of teen angst and trauma.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read this! I work with teenagers who come from broken homes and abandonment-just like Lucas. The issues he is going to face are true to life and are very realistic-I am not embellishing on what he is going to go through before my little fic is through. So bear with me.   
SEASON: One  
ARCHIVE: If anyone is still archiving SeaQuest fics, go right ahead-just email me to let me know you've done it.  
EMAIL: voria27@home.comI love feedback!  
*Oh yes, my very first ever, SeaQuest fanfic. Check out my Stargate SG-1 fics at http://members.home.net/voria27/index.htm.   
  
Little Boy Lost  
Part One  
By: Victoria May  
  
"Battle stations!" Nathan's voice rang out across the bridge. A flurry of motion followed as stations were manned and readied for battle. Commander Ford floated from station to station, checking over shoulders and adjusting controls. Finally satisfied that everything was up to par, he drifted towards the middle of the bridge, coming to rest behind the captain's post.   
  
"Sir, we're receiving a signal on a non-UEO frequency-attempting to de-scramble it now."  
  
Nathan sat back and watched his communications officer attack his console with a flourish that made him proud. Trust the Admiral to send him only the best crew he had to offer. Nathan let his eyes float over his crew scattered across the large command room. Serious faces concentrating on the task at hand. The hours of training together had paid off, leaving the captain with a well oiled machine. As if suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation, Nathan forced his concentration back to his communications officer.  
  
"Lieutenant O'Neill, about that signal. . .."   
  
Another voice cut in, "Sir, sensors indicate a vessel approaching off the stern."  
  
"I need that signal now Lieutenant!"  
  
"Got it!" Tim adjusted his controls and the view screen was alight with static. The controls were tweaked and the static slowly faded to reveal a man in a torn uniform. His mouth was moving, but the static created white noise, blocking out the words.   
  
"Clean it up. What's he saying?" Nathan leaned forward, straining to catch bits and pieces of the message being conveyed. Suddenly the static cleared and a voice broke through.  
  
" . . . in violation of the Mediterranean peace treaty of 2011. Under UEO mandate number 311, I am ordering you to stand down and prepare to be boarded."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. We have are not in any violation of the treaty of which you speak. Identify yourself!"   
  
"Captain Emery Fitzgerald of the United Mediterranean Nations. I repeat, you are in violation of the Mediterranean peace treaty of 2011. Stand down now or I will fire on you!"  
  
"Captain Fitzgerald, it seems that you are the one in violation of the treaty. You have entered UEO waters and have targeted a UEO submarine. I suggest that you explain yourself quickly, before this situation gets out of hand."  
  
The face on the view screen contorted slightly with confusion, then resumed its original bleak mask. "I suggest you check your sensors again 'Captain' before you endanger the lives of your crew. We, most definitely, are in Mediterranean territory. Now stand down!"  
  
"Captain, the vessel is preparing to fire," came a voice to Nathan's right.   
  
"Flood the torpedo bays-ready the interceptors!" Continuing to face the opposing Captain, he lowered his voice. "Captain, please. Check your sensors. You are in UEO waters above the Orion Gulch. Let's end this now."  
  
The grim face ahead tilted slightly and a small smile played on his lips. "I agree Captain. It's time to end this."  
  
"Torpedoes launched Sir!"  
  
"Fire interceptors!"  
  
"Direct hit Sir! They're firing again. Interceptors armed."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Sir, there's too many to continue to intercept-we have to return fire!" Commander Ford leaned over Nathan's shoulder as he pointed out the obvious.   
  
"Ready torpedoes. Target the vessel's propulsion system. Fire!"   
  
"Torpedoes failed to fire Sir!"  
  
"What's the problem? Find it! Fix it, whatever it is!"  
  
"Sir! Torpedo bays are shutting down. They won't accept commands."  
  
Rubbing a hand across his furrowed brow, Nathan noticed the taught skin and blood vessels snaking their way under the surface of his skin. 'I'm definitely getting too old for this,' he thought, noting the wrinkles and age spots.   
  
"Target their sensors with the interceptors. Let's at least try to disable that ship while we still can!"  
  
"Direct hit Captain! The Mediterranean vessel is powering down."  
  
The view screen went black for a second and then flickered on, showcasing a grinning Admiral Noyce. "Congratulations Nathan. Well done. You and your crew are to be commended. That was the fastest time yet for a UEO vessel to defeat the Mediterranean's in this scenario."  
  
Nathan sat back and smiled, pleased with the outcome, especially in light of the difficulties the ship experienced during the test. "Thank you Bill."  
  
"Reception's at 0800. Don't be late." The Admiral smiled and added, "Oh, and Nathan? Have someone get those torpedoes back on line before you really need them."  
  
Commander Ford groaned as the screen went black. "Where's Lucas? I thought he ran through the weapons systems this morning. He gave me the thumbs up on this one. He knew how important this was!"  
  
"Relax Commander, I'm sure there's an explanation for this. Lieutenant, get Lucas down here now, please."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Ford began to pace and Tim glanced at Miguel, raising his eyebrows slightly. Miguel shrugged and began to go over the data from the simulation. Finally, Lucas walked onto the bridge, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of chinos which were several sizes too big.   
  
Spotting Lucas, Ford bounded over and stood, towering over him. "Lucas, I thought you said you ran a diagnostic sweep of the weapons bays this morning."  
  
Lucas looked confused for a minute, then opened his eyes wide. "Oh, yeah. I started, but Dr. Westphalen asked me to help her with a project. I guess I forgot about it after that. I left the computer running the diagnostic though." Lucas walked over to a terminal and tapped on the keys. "It looks like several lines of code are damaged. Commands won't be carried through to. . .to the torpedo bays. Interceptor bays are fully functional."  
  
Nathan rose out of his chair and crossed over to Lucas, laying his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Lucas, this was very important that the weapons systems were operational-are operational. Commander Ford gave you a task to complete and you walked away from it. Do you realize what this could have meant for us? For the SeaQuest? Have you forgotten what today is?"  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten Sir. You threw me off the bridge not even two hours ago." Lucas fell silent as Nathan continued to stare at him. "Oh. I'm guessing you needed the torpedoes. I'm sorry Captain, Commander. But I thought this was a peace-time scenario. The whole point was to settle the face off peacefully, at least that's how Dr. Westphalen explained it. I didn't think you would need the torpedoes for this. I'm sorry. But I did run the diagnostic. The results were right here-if anybody bothered to check it they would have easily seen there was a problem."  
  
Commander Ford spoke again, "You should be sorry Lucas. Don't ever presume to know what the SeaQuest will need. Just do as your told. We're counting on you to follow through. If you can't, tell us now and we won't make the mistake of handing over something this important again. We'll stick to the easy stuff. Or I'm sure Dr. Westphalen wouldn't mind if you used the extra time helping out in the lab."   
  
Raising a hand to silence the Commander, Nathan turned Lucas slightly so he was face to face with him. "Lucas, do you understand why this was so important?"  
  
Lucas squared his shoulders as his face began to convey a growing anger. "Yes sir, I do. Does this mean we didn't beat the scenario?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. Thanks to some impressive teamwork, we were able to beat the scenario-with the fastest time on record. But that doesn't diminish what you did. We'll be docked at UEO headquarters this evening for a reception and most of the crew will be attending. You, my boy, will be finishing what you started-from scratch. Then you will repair the damages. When I come back here, I expect to find all the weapons fully operational. Do you understand me?"  
  
Lucas grimaced and twisted himself out of Nathan's grip. "Yes sir," he mumbled. Looking up briefly, Lucas noticed that the trio were being watched and blushed in embarrassment. It was bad enough that everyone knew he almost cost them the scenario, but to be dressed down in front of everyone on the bridge was mortifying.   
  
Nathan noticed the flush creep up along Lucas' cheeks and turned quickly. The crew did their best to pretend they had not been watching the interchange, but Nathan knew better. He turned back to see Lucas looking at him with fury in his eyes.   
  
"Can I go now sir? Or do you want to announce what a screw up I am on the intercom and let everyone know? I'm sure they'll know soon enough anyway."  
  
Sighing, Nathan nodded and watched as Lucas turned and nearly ran from the bridge. Without turning, he addressed Ford, "You have the bridge Commander."  
  
Moving slowly in the direction from which Lucas made his hasty exit, Nathan silently cursed himself for being so careless about admonishing the teen. It was inexcusable to berate the boy in front of the entire bridge crew. What was he thinking? Lucas may live on the SeaQuest, may work and serve on the SeaQuest, but he wasn't one of the crew. At least, not like the others on board. The adults. Lucas was a child-a child with a devilish delight in tormenting him with his quick tongue, but a child nonetheless.   
  
Slowing as he reached Lucas' quarters, Nathan took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. He knocked on the hatch and pushed it open. Lucas was sitting in front of his computer, his hands resting on the keyboard, but the monitor was blank. He didn't turn as the captain entered, just spoke to the black screen.  
  
"What?" His voice was icy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nathan looked at the boy in front of him and waited for a response. None came. Lucas continued to sit, unmoving. Unsure if Lucas heard him, he repeated, "I'm sorry Lucas, that was uncalled for."  
  
This time Lucas did answer, his voice low, angry. "Yes, it was."  
  
Growing angry at the teen's quiet defiance, Nathan's voice lost some of its warmth. "Lucas. Turn around and look at me. I will not stand here and talk to your back."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
Nathan's eyes grew wide at the response, but quickly narrowed as he could feel his temper rise to the surface. It was times like these that made it easy to forget that Lucas was just a child. He struggled to remember some of the compassion he had felt just moments before.   
  
"Lucas. . .."  
  
"Please leave," Lucas said, ignoring Nathan's attempt to speak. Whatever it was, he wasn't in the mood to hear it. Not now. Not after the bridge. Not when he was fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling.   
  
Frustrated by his failure to communicate with Lucas, by his failure to ease his own guilt about the scene on the bridge, Nathan bit back a harsh retort and turned to leave.   
  
"I want the diagnostics on the weapons systems run again and any errors fixed by the time I get back."  
  
"I heard you the first time." Lucas' voice was hard. Harder than Nathan had ever imagined it could be.   
  
Climbing out of the teen's quarters and pulling the hatch closed behind him, Nathan leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. That had not gone as he had hoped. He knew Lucas could be difficult to talk to, but never like this. Certainly the scene on the bridge was out of line and probably even traumatic for a teenager who was unused to such reprimand, but surely not enough to warrant such anger. Well, whatever the reason, Lucas would have to put it aside to get the job done. The fact remained that Lucas promised to do something that he hadn't finished. Well, technically, he had finished. And he hadn't been asked to make any repairs initially. But he should have reported back to Ford to have the data analyzed, instead of traipsing off with Dr. Westphalen on some other project. Shaking his head as if to clear the confusion, Nathan pushed himself away from the wall and headed back to the bridge.   
  
Lucas heard the captain move away from his hatch and quickly crossed over to lock it. He didn't want any company. At least not the company of anyone on board. They all thought he was a screw up. They were probably laughing at him right now, especially after his dressing down by the captain and the commander. Lucas' stomach rumbled and he stomped over to his desk. Pulling open a drawer he pulled out a candy bar and tore at the wrapper. There was no way he was going down to the mess tonight. No way in . . .. There was just no way. It wouldn't be the first time he skipped dinner because he was afraid to face the crew. But this was bad. He may even have to skip breakfast. Lucas groaned as his stomach growled again and felt his stomach twist. No! He would not cry. Not over this. He didn't deserve to cry. It was his fault the torpedoes didn't work. He screwed up. He was a screw up. But why now? Why here in the one place where he wanted to fit in? Fit in? Who was he kidding-he would never fit in. He was a 15 year old kid on a submarine full of UEO officers and enlisted soldiers. He didn't belong here. No more than he had belonged in an Ivy League school working on his master's degree.   
  
Lucas sat heavily on his bunk and pulled the pillow into his arms. Pressing his face into his pillow he forced his rapid breathing to slow. Feeling a growing panic, Lucas slipped his hand under his mattress and pulled out a small silver pin. His fraternity pin. Three Greek letters glittered under the harsh overhead light. Alpha Gamma Kappa. A keepsake to remember his 'honorary' position in the frat. He, Lucas Wolenczeck, house mascot. To be paraded around campus as some sort of prize. Like it was an honor for him to represent the prestigious Kappas. The whiz kid that no one else had. The kid who was so eager to fit in was willing to help out with the last minute term paper or study session. How many projects had he done for those guys, earning them A's in their computer programming courses and engineering fields? It was frightening to think those same guys were going to be out working somewhere, possibly responsible for the future of electronics.   
  
Lucas rubbed the pin between his fingers, feeling the smooth surface polished by his frequent handling. Closing his eyes, his body relaxed, almost comforted by the presence of the small pin. Slowly, Lucas opened his eyes and pushed his sleeve up with his opposite hand. Grasping the pin in his right hand, Lucas dragged the pin across his forearm. Once, twice, three times. Leaving three small trails of blood behind. It was enough. The tension that had been rampant in his body was gone. Grabbing a tissue out of a crushed box poking out from under the bed, Lucas pressed it against the cuts.   
  
He'd apologize to the captain in the morning. He was wrong after all. He screwed up. He'd fix the weapons systems and run the diagnostic over, as ordered. He didn't want the captain mad at him after all. Lucas' stomach announced itself once again, and Lucas stood. It wouldn't be so bad in the mess. What would they do anyway? Laugh at him? He doubted it, the captain would have them scrubbing decks if he found out.   
  
Crumbling the bloodied tissue in his hand, Lucas tossed it into the trash and pulled open the hatch. Might as well get to it.  
  
-tbc  



	2. Friends

*See part one for disclaimer.  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
(Formerly Little Boy Lost)  
Part Two  
By: Victoria May  
  
"Lucas." Nathan approached the teen who was slumped over a tray of regulation breakfast food, idly playing with the mounds of colorful sustenance. Lucas looked up at the sound of his name, his face brightening as his eyes lit on the captain.   
  
"Captain! I'm glad you're here. I finished the new diagnostics last night as instructed, and I wanted to talk to you about some other problems that I found . . ." Lucas continued talking as he moved his tray over on the crowded table to make room for Nathan.   
  
Patting Lucas on the shoulder gently to gain his attention, Nathan was relieved to see Lucas so full of energy and enthusiasm today. Despite the lively music, dancing and tables full of food at the reception for the SeaQuest the night before, Nathan had found his mind drifting back to the SeaQuest and to Lucas. Still bothered by the way they had left things last night, Nathan turned to Lucas.  
  
"Lucas. About yesterday . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sir," Lucas interrupted. "I didn't really have a right to be mad. I'm sorry about that. For acting like a kid and all. I know what I did was serious and I deserved to be yelled at."  
  
Nathan sighed. "Lucas, first of all, you may be 15 years old, but you are still a kid. And secondly, I wasn't yelling."  
  
"Well, the commander was yelling. And, I'm not a kid," Lucas said through a mouthful of what looked like scrambled eggs. "I'm almost an adult. By all rights, I should be considered an adult. I have a better education than most adults do, live on a UEO submarine, and take care of myself. Isn't that what being an adult is all about?"  
  
"You are not an adult. And you don't take care of yourself. You're here because your father knew you'd be taken care of and learn what responsibility is all about at the same time. Give me that song and dance in a few years kiddo and I'll agree. But for now, you're just a fifteen year old kid living on a submarine. Got it?"  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes at the use of Nathan's affectionate nickname for him. "Yes sir."  
  
Nathan poked his fork into a sausage and held it up for inspection. Grimacing slightly, he brought it to his lips. Before taking a bite, he turned his head to look at Lucas and asked,   
  
"Now what were you trying to tell me about the diagnostics you ran?"  
  
"I reran the diagnostics like you wanted, and found the corrupted codes that locked out the controls for the torpedoes. I fixed that, but I think I found another problem."  
  
Nathan's eyebrows went up with this news. "Oh?"  
  
"I tried to download some of the data onto my PAL so I could go over it in my quarters, just to be sure I fixed everything. But the computer kept giving me an error message and aborted the transfer. I don't think it's too serious though. I mean, I could access the data from the weapons terminal, I just couldn't download it. And from what I could tell, it was localized to weapons only. All of the other systems allowed data transfers. I was thinking that after breakfast I would go over the system again and see if I can fix it."  
  
"How long do you think that will take?" Nathan asked.  
  
Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. A few hours maybe. I should be finished by dinner, or bedtime at the latest."  
  
Frowning at the thought that this project would consume all of Lucas' time, Nathan suggested another idea. "We're only in port for another day Lucas. Why don't you take the day off and go and see some friends. I think we'll manage to survive without you for one day. I'll have one of the engineers take a look at the weapons system. If the problem isn't resolved by the time you're back, you can jump in and help. How does that sound to you?"  
  
Nimbly pushing his food around his plate, Lucas remained silent.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"It sounds fine sir. I'll go and get ready." Lucas grabbed his half eaten breakfast and dumped the leftovers into the waste receptacle. Throwing his empty tray onto a waiting stack, he stalked out of the mess.  
  
Nathan watched the teen's abrupt exit and turned back to face the others at the table.   
  
Sitting across from Nathan, Ben shook his fork at the empty chair as he commented, "Gee, for some odd reason, I don't think he wants to get off the SeaQuest. I think it's just a little bit odd when a fifteen year old is told to go and have fun, and he doesn't want to leave."  
  
"I agree. Is there a problem I should be aware of? Has he said something to any of you, that might explain why he's so reluctant to leave? Did he have a fight with his friends?" Nathan looked at the others seated around the table. Tim and Miguel shrugged, while Ben mumbled something incoherent about teen hormones.   
  
Kristin leaned forward and patted Nathan's hand. "Don't worry Nathan. I think he just wanted to stick around and do something to make up for yesterday. Once he's out and with his friends he'll be fine." Kristin paused to think and then continued, "Why don't you have the engineers leave something for Lucas to finish when he gets back. That way, you both get what you want."  
  
"That's a great idea Kristin." Glancing at his watch, Nathan stood to leave. See you on the bridge in five minutes," he said, nodding to the others. Chuckling as he heard the sound of chairs scraping across the floor, he deposited his tray and headed for the bridge.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Lucas, glad you could make it! I've only been waiting for like, an hour. Where've you been?"  
  
Lucas jogged to catch up to his friend, who was now walking toward him. "Sorry Biff, the doc caught me at the last minute and asked for my help on something. What's going on?" he asked warily as he noticed a group of teens standing near, listening to the conversation.   
  
"Nothing. Just wanted you to meet some people." Turning away from Lucas, Biff gestured for the group to come closer. "Guys, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Teri, Rae, Sara, Kyle, Ty, and Rob," Biff said, pointing to one after another of the small group.   
  
Feeling his face flush with embarrassment and anger at his friend for not warning him of the meeting, he stammered a quick "hello" and fell silent. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet was looking pretty interesting.   
  
"So Lucas, Biff says you live on a submarine. That true?"  
  
Lucas looked up quickly and then swerved his head in Biff's direction. Glaring at his friend for a second, he turned back and studied the group. Unsure who asked, but knowing it was one of the girls, he turned to face them.   
  
"Ah, yeah. It's true."  
  
"Cool," Ty said, looking impressed.   
  
Lucas smiled weakly at the compliment from the other teen. "Yeah, it is pretty cool."  
  
"What do you do on the sub?" Rae asked. Lucas looked at the tall girl with dark hair falling down her back. She looked interested, so Lucas took a deep breath and began.   
  
"Um, I'm the head of mammal engineering," Lucas said.  
  
"What's that?" came another question, this time from Kyle.  
  
Rather than admit that it was a made up position to make him feel wanted and useful on the ship, he told them about Darwin. Skimming over the classified parts, like his vocorder project and other non-essential, need to know information like the fact that he was a college graduate, Lucas told them about playing with the dolphin and helping Kristin with her science experiments.  
  
"So, where're your folks?" Sara, a small, pale girl with short blond hair asked quietly.  
  
Lucas' face lost some of its animation and he wrapped his long arms around his chest.   
  
"Never mind, I didn't mean to get in your business," Sara said quickly.  
  
"No, it's okay. My dad, he's developing the new World Power Plant. He's really busy right now so he arranged with the UEO to let me stay on the SeaQuest." Lucas replied, leaving out the part where his dad bought his way onto the ship by making a large donation to the UEO.   
  
"What about your mom?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Enough with the third degree, what are we going to do? I don't want to sit around in this park all day," Rob exclaimed, standing and stretching his legs.  
  
Relieved at the change of subject, Lucas waited to hear what the others would suggest. While surprised at Biff's choice of new friends, most of them younger than Biff, Lucas found himself liking the group.   
  
"See a movie?"  
  
"Nah, too boring."  
  
"Swimming?"  
  
"Too cold."  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"It was just a suggestion," Sara shot back.  
  
"Why, you got money?" Rob asked, suddenly very interested in what Sara had to say.  
  
"No," Sara said, frowning. "I just thought we could go and look around."  
  
"Hey, Lucas, you got a suggestion?" Rob called out towards Lucas.  
  
"Um, no. Whatever you all want to do is fine with me," Lucas answered, looking at Biff out of the corner of his eye. Biff hung back and didn't offer anything to the debate. He looked about as uncomfortable as Lucas felt. So why had he brought Lucas here to meet these kids? How did he know them? His curiosity getting the better of him, Lucas wandered over to Biff.  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything?" he hissed quietly at his friend.  
  
"I don't have anything to say, Wolenczeck," came his curt reply. Was that jealousy tingeing his voice? Jeez! It was Biff's idea for him to come here. Hell, if he was going to be mad, let him. Whatever.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lucas looked up and saw the others looking at them. "We're going to hang out at Kyle's house. That okay with you guys?" Rob asked.  
  
"Sure," Lucas mumbled. He stumbled as Biff pushed past him. Watching his friend's back in disbelief, he didn't hear Sara approach.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
Lucas jumped and then laughed when he saw Sara giggling next to him.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's alright. And I have no idea what his problem is. I think he's mad at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sara shrugged and nodded her head at the group. "We'd better hurry up."  
  
*****  
  
"When's your mom coming home?" Teri asked Kyle, flopping down onto the couch next to him.  
  
Kyle draped his leg over Teri's and leaned against her. "Never, I hope."  
  
"Yeah, we know that, but that doesn't tell us when she's getting home," Rob said as he grabbed the vid remote.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kyle said, "She works until ten, then she's going out with the creep. Don't worry about it-no one will come walking in or anything."  
  
"What about your sister?" Teri asked.  
  
"She's got a game tonight. She won't be home."  
  
"Hey, Kyle, is '67 a good year?" came Rae's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Put it back Rae! My mom would kill me if we got into her good stuff!" Kyle yelled back.  
  
"Loser!" came the loud reply. Rae came walking out of the kitchen with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I've got something much better," she said, hiding her hand behind her back.  
  
"No way," Teri squealed, literally bouncing on the couch next to Kyle.  
  
"Yes way, and if you're nice, I'll share," Rae said, whipping her hand to the front.   
  
Biff slid off the barstool he had claimed when he entered, and walked up to Rae. Slipping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into her neck.  
  
"I'll be nice Rae; I'll be very nice," he said as he leaned in to kiss the tall brunette.   
  
"You'd better Biff, or you won't be getting any, and I don't mean this," she added, dropping a bag down onto the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around Biff's neck and began to suck on his lower lip.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Lucas whispered to Sara who was sitting next to him on the floor. Leaning over, Lucas peered at the bag on the table. His eyes grew wide and he sat back, stunned.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" he asked quietly, so no one could hear.  
  
"Yeah," Sara whispered back. "You gonna try some?" she asked.  
  
"Um," Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "Are you?"  
  
She didn't have time to answer before Rae dug into the bag and began to pass a blunt to each of them.   
  
"Guess so," Sara whispered, giggling nervously. "Have you ever smoked before?" she asked Lucas.  
  
Unsure how to answer, and not wanting to look stupid, Lucas lied, "Uh, sure, once. You?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Lucas looked down at the joint in his hand and wondered briefly what to do with it. Feeling a nudge at his side, he looked down to see a lighter being offered.   
  
Sara leaned over and whispered, "Light it silly. Like a cigarette. Hurry up, Rae's staring at us."  
  
Lucas looked up quickly and saw that Rae was indeed staring at them. Taking a deep breath, Lucas put the joint in his mouth and lit it, finally passing the lighter on to Sara.  
  
*****  
  
Lucas stood outside the docking bay to the SeaQuest, Sara, Teri and Ty by his side.   
  
"So this is it, huh? Home sweet home?" Ty asked.  
  
"Yeah, home sweet home. Like Charlie the tuna," Lucas said, giggling.  
  
"Sorry Charlie, that was a dud," Teri said, collapsing against Ty in a fit of giggles of her own.  
  
"Get off me!" Ty said, pushing her away.  
  
"What'd you push me for?" Teri snapped, her giggles stilled and her eyes glaring angrily.  
  
"Because I can," Ty snapped back.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Slut? Shut the hell up you moron!"  
  
Lucas pulled Sara away from the other two and looked around, hoping that no one was close enough to witness the scene the other two were causing.  
  
"So, it was nice to meet you Sara," Lucas said, giggling again.  
  
"You too, Lucas. Um, you going back tonight for the party?" Sara asked, looking up at Lucas, her green eyes focusing on his blue.  
  
"Um, if I can. I have to ask the captain. If I can, will I see you there?"  
  
"Maybe," Sara said over her shoulder as she turned to rejoin her friends.   
  
"Bye Lucas!" Teri called out as Sara dragged her away.  
  
Lucas lifted his hand in a half wave and watched the trio disappear off the dock.  
  
*****  
  
"I think you forgot the kitchen sink," came an awed voice over Lucas' shoulder. Lucas looked down at his tray piled high with the night's special-meatloaf, mashed potatoes and some kind of green mush, maybe a vegetable of some kind?-and shrugged.   
  
"I was hungry," he replied, as he picked up a one of three cookies he had stolen off the dessert tray.   
  
"Keep eating like that Lucas and we'll have to put you on a diet," Ben joked as he sat next to the teen.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Lucas replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding. What, didn't you have a good time today?" Ben asked, concerned at his young friend's sour mood.  
  
"Actually, I had a great time."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Ben asked.  
  
"I had to come back here," Lucas retorted.  
  
Ben choked on his mouthful of potatoes and sat back, staring at Lucas. Where had that come from?  
  
"I thought you liked being on the SeaQuest Lucas."  
  
Lucas poked at his meatloaf. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the arrival and Kristin and Nathan.   
  
"Captain! I have a big favor to ask you," Lucas exclaimed excitedly as Nathan sat down across from him.  
  
"Oh? And just what would that favor be?" Nathan asked, curious. He noted Ben's grim expression and compared it to Lucas' vibrant face.  
  
"A friend of mine is having a get together tonight. I really want to go. You know, being the last day of shore leave, like you said. I won't be able to see my friends again for awhile. I could stay over at Biff's house and be back here in the morning, first thing. Please Captain?" Lucas begged.  
  
Nathan sighed, knowing he would have to disappoint the teen. "Lucas, I need more warning than a couple of hours. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay on the SeaQuest."  
  
"What? Why? You're the one who wanted me to go and have fun today. My friends invited me at the last minute. I didn't know about it soon enough to give you any more notice. Please Captain," Lucas whined.  
  
"Lucas, first of all, I would have to talk to your friend's parents and make sure there is supervision. And secondly, the repairs aren't quite finished on the weapons systems. I need you here so you can go over them one last time in the morning before we ship out. There's just no time for you to be off the ship any more tonight."  
  
"Fine," Lucas mumbled, looking down at his dinner, suddenly not very hungry at all.  
  
"Hey, Lucas, I got a couple new vids if you want to come to my quarters and watch," Ben offered, hoping to cheer the teen up.  
  
"No thanks Ben. I'm really tired; I think I'm going to turn in early," Lucas said as he stood.   
  
"Are you feeling all right Lucas? You look a bit flushed. Are you coming down with something?," Kristin asked.  
  
"No, I'm just tired. Good night."  
  
"Good night Lucas," Kristin replied gently.  
  
As soon as Lucas had left the mess, Nathan looked at Ben. "Tired? Didn't he just ask if he could go to a party?"  
  
"Tired of the SeaQuest, Sir. Didn't want to come back this afternoon. I think he believed you would let him go to the party," Ben replied.  
  
"Ah," Nathan said, his gaze flickering over to rest on Kristin. "I suppose it's better that he stay on board tonight, he really wasn't looking too hot."  
  
"Hmm," was Ben's only reply, earning a curious glance from both the captain and the doctor. Vowing that he was going to have a serious talk with the teen and soon, Ben stood and excused himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Lucas, you can't miss this party. Sara really missed you last month at Kyle's," Biff pleaded from the vid screen.  
  
"I already told you, the captain said 'no'. I can't change his mind-believe me, I've tried everything, including begging. He's got some UEO bigwigs coming on board tomorrow and he wants me around to show off the vocorder. I can't get out of it."  
  
"Lucas, Lucas. Have you learned nothing from your association with me? Where there's a will, there's a way."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's the 'way'?"  
  
"You're the genius, figure it out. Just meet me at my house in two hours."  
  
"Fine. I'll figure something out," Lucas said as he flicked off the vid screen.   
  
*****  
  
"So, Lucas, I'm glad you agreed to take me up on the talk," Ben said as he strolled next to Lucas in the park.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad you agreed to have the talk out here. It was getting stuffy on the SeaQuest," Lucas answered.  
  
"About that, Lucas . . .."  
  
"Hey, Ben, can you hold on a minute? I really have to go; do you mind?" Lucas asked as he stopped outside a rest area.  
  
Sighing, Ben nodded and sat down to wait while Lucas hurried inside. Leaning back, he watched the sun bathers on the beach, his eyes following a certain volleyball game with interest. Growing restless, he wondered what was taking Lucas so long. Starting to worry, he pushed open the door to the latrine.  
  
"Lucas, you okay?" Ben listened for Lucas' voice among the other jumble of testosterone laden sounds, and panicked when it didn't come.  
  
"Lucas?" Ben called out, running in and peering under the stall doors. "Damn, the captain's going to kill me!" he muttered when he failed to find the teen.  
  
Pulling out his PAL, he called Nathan. "Captain, we have a little problem . . .."  
  
-tba  



	3. The Party

*see part zero for disclaimer and warnings.  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
Part Three  
By: Victoria May  
  
Nathan leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'I am not hearing this,' he thought as he took a deep breath and counted slowly to ten. When he opened his eyes, Lieutenant Ben Krieg was still seated across from him, guilt oozing out of the man as if he had sprung a leak. Narrowing his eyes, Nathan leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk.   
  
"Explain to me again how he just 'disappeared' from a bathroom on the beach. A bathroom that you were supposedly waiting outside of. A bathroom that had no windows or exit except for the door you were waiting outside of," Nathan said, his anger growing with the passage of time.  
  
Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair, aware of the glare that he was receiving from his captain. "Um, well, I wasn't exactly right outside the door, sir. But I was nearby-very nearby."  
  
"How nearby?" Nathan questioned.  
  
"Well, close. Just a few meters away. He must have slipped out while I was, uh, distracted," Ben answered, his voice falling near the end.  
  
"Oh? Was there some matter of extreme urgency that needed your attention right at that moment, Lieutenant? Please, enlighten me."  
  
"I was w. . .ing a vol. . .ll. . .me," came Ben's muffled answer.  
  
"You were watching a volleyball game?!" Nathan roared, his face crimson with fury.  
  
Ben jerked back in his chair, surprised both that the captain had caught his mumbled response and by the sheer fury it instilled. "Yes sir," he answered, clearly this time.  
  
"I want you to go out there and find him! Do you understand me! Start by going over to that Biff kid's home and see if he's there. Have O'Neill check through his most recent communications and see who he's been talking to. Don't come back until you've found him!" Nathan clenched his hands and struggled to regain his composure. Here he was, a captain of a UEO, top of the line military and science vessel, losing his ability to remain calm-all because the resident fifteen year old genius decided to take a little stroll.   
  
"Dismissed," he said curtly stated to the obviously inept morale officer, before dropping his head into his hands.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Nathan looked up, surprised that Ben was still seated across from him. "I thought I dismissed you Lieutenant," he said.  
  
"You did sir. I just think you need to know that there might be another problem."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad you could come this time Lucas," a quiet voice whispered into his ear. Lucas smiled shyly, his face flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"So'm I," he whispered back. "How was the last party-at Kyle's?" Lucas asked, curious to know what he had missed.  
  
"It was lame," Sara said, laughing. "Rae got drunk and puked on the couch. Kyle's still not talking to her. His mom grounded him for a week, but I think he annoyed her so much that she let him off after the first day. Once you get to know him, you'll know why. He's obnoxious. He can't stand not being the center of attention. You know, he'll follow you around and he grabs on you and won't let go."  
  
Lucas chuckled. "He can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yeah? Just you wait, you'll see. Personally, I think there's something wrong with him. He's weird. I think he's supposed to be taking some kind of medication, but I don't think he does."  
  
"What's the matter with him?"  
  
Sara shrugged and eyed the crowd, "I dunno." Twirling her finger around her ear she said, "I think he's crazy."  
  
Lucas stared at her, shocked by the flippancy of her remark. "That's mean," he said quietly, crossing his arms.  
  
Her own face beginning to flame, Sara looked down. After a few moments of silence, she muttered something and walked away. Lucas watched her as she approached Teri and Ty across the room and cursed silently.  
  
"What did you do?" came a sudden voice from behind him.  
  
"Jeez! Don't do that," Lucas exclaimed as he turned around to see Biff looking at him with a smirk on his face. "I didn't do anything," Lucas defended himself.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say," Biff chided him.  
  
"Shouldn't you be attached at Rae's hip or something?" Lucas asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Nah. She's in the bathroom. One to many, you know?" he answered as he quickly slid into a chair that had just been evacuated.  
  
"So really, what did you do to Sara? She looked upset," Biff asked, this time sounding sincere.  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't like something she said," Lucas responded, glancing over at the small group across the room. They were all giggling with their heads together and Lucas could swear he saw Sara peek at him.  
  
"Oh, give her a break Lucas. She's just a kid. Kids say stupid things."  
  
"How old is she?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
Lucas glared at his friend. "I'm fifteen."  
  
"I know, and sometimes, you say stupid things too. Don't sweat it," Biff said, laughing.  
  
"Like you're so cool," Lucas retorted.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to be eighteen in a couple months. I'd say that makes me very cool. Too bad you can't say the same thing," Biff said, getting angry at his friend's attitude. "Why'd you even bother to come? You're not even trying to have a good time. I mean, for going to all the trouble to sneak off the boat, you certainly are a dud."  
  
"Gee thanks, Biff. You're such a great friend," Lucas said, emphasizing the 'friend' part. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air. It's beginning to get a little 'old' in here."   
  
"Whatever you say, Wolenczeck," Biff said, turning his attention to a conversation going on to his left.  
  
Lucas pushed his way through the mass of kids until he finally got to the front door. As he stepped outside, he inhaled the fresh air and closed his eyes. What a mad house. Why did he even come? Biff was right-he wasn't having a good time.  
  
"Not thinking of leaving, I hope?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Lucas snapped his eyes open and was surprised to see Rae sitting on the porch steps.  
  
"Ah, no," he said awkwardly from the top step, looking down at her.  
  
Rae patted the step beside her. "Sit down."  
  
Lucas hesitated, his hand on the door handle to go back inside.  
  
"Come on, I won't bite-unless you want me to," she added, smiling wickedly.  
  
Lucas laughed and dropped down onto the step. "So, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked.  
  
"You mean, without my shadow?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Needed some fresh air. You?"  
  
Lucas nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Same here."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment until Rae looked at him deviously. "So, Lucas. Got a car around here somewhere? We could ditch this lame excuse for a party and really rock."  
  
Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he answered, "I don't have a car. I don't drive," he added.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I don't have a license yet. I'm not old enough."  
  
"No way! I didn't think you were a day under seventeen," Rae exclaimed.  
  
Lucas laughed, pleased that Rae had mistaken him for being older. "How old are you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
Lucas' jaw dropped open as he stared at Rae. "No way," he parroted Rae.   
  
"Yes way. Now close your mouth like a good little boy," she teased.  
  
Lucas snapped his mouth closed and looked at the older teen with distaste. "I am not a little boy. I happen to be a college graduate," he replied icily, offended at the remark.  
  
Rae studied his face intensely to see if he was lying. Deciding that he was telling the truth, she leaned closer and looked into eyes. "Oh really. Then I suppose it's okay if I do this," she said as brushed her lips against his, holding his gaze the entire time.   
  
Lucas' eyes grew round and he pulled back. "Uh, why'd you do that?" he demanded.  
  
"Because I wanted to. Jeez Lucas. You say you're not a little kid, but you're sure acting like one."  
  
"I thought you and Biff were together," Lucas asked accusingly.  
  
Laughing, Rae looked at him. "Biff is a joke. He thinks he's all macho and grown up. You are much more grown up than he is, Lucas. Cuter too."  
  
Lucas could feel his unease melting with the new compliment and smiled. He jumped as the door swung open and a sarcastic voice asked,  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Rae stood up and wrapped her arms around Biff. "Of course not baby. I was hoping you'd come out. You know, for some 'grown up' conversation."  
  
Lucas bristled at the remark and quickly stood. "I'll just leave you two alone," he snorted as he pushed past the couple.  
  
"See you later, Lukey," Rae said, winking at the teen over Biff's shoulder.  
  
Lucas ignored the innuendo and stepped back into the smoke filled house. He wasn't sure who's house it was. He hoped that whoever it belonged to, didn't come home anytime soon or they'd all be in trouble. Looking around the living room, he caught sight of Sara sitting with Rob and walked over to them.   
  
"Hi," he said, as he looked at Sara.   
  
"Hi," she replied, smiling at him. Turning to Rob she said, "Why don't you go and see if you can find us something to drink."  
  
Rob looked at her and then at Lucas and smiled. "Sure, I can take a hint. I'll be back," he said as he got up, allowing Lucas to take his seat.   
  
"I'm sorry," Lucas said, looking at Sara.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It was mean. I don't know why I said that. I like Kyle, he just gives me the creeps sometimes." Sara looked at Lucas and nudged him with her shoulder. "So where've you been? I looked for you but couldn't find you."  
  
Lucas looked down at his lap and began to twist his hands together nervously. "Oh, I was outside. Talking to Rae," he added.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, well, Biff came out so I left them alone and came back inside." Lucas let his gaze wander around the room. It was dark and someone had turned on a lava lamp in one corner. Music blasted out of a sound system hidden somewhere in the room, and a few kids were dancing in the middle. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Sara.  
  
"So, Sara. What do you like to do for fun?" he asked.  
  
Sara ducked her head and peeked at him from under her fringe bangs. "You'll laugh."  
  
"No, I won't. I promise," Lucas replied, trying to look his most innocent.  
  
"I write."  
  
Lucas was relieved. He'd almost expected to hear that she tortured animals or bombed schools-the whole experience of meeting this group of teens had been so surreal up to that point, he wouldn't have been surprised if she were an ax murderer.   
  
"You're laughing," came a pouty voice.  
  
"No, I'm not," Lucas assured her. "I'm just, er, impressed. What do you write?"  
  
"Poetry, stories. Whatever. Though it's kind of depressing-at least, that's what my mom told me. I don't let her read my stuff anymore. She's a harsh critic. She thinks I should go to therapy. She said that no fifteen year old should be writing about death and sadness. But it's what I feel sometimes, you know? And I don't only write about those things. I write happy stuff too. But she doesn't notice that."  
  
Lucas nodded silently next to her. He understood those feelings only too well. Only he didn't write about them. Or talk about them. If he told Bridge what was in his head sometimes, he'd be locked up. He was sure of it. Lucas became aware of someone standing over them and looked up. He grinned as Rob handed in a plastic cup.   
  
"Thanks," he said as he took a sip. The liquid burned in his mouth and he immediately choked, the sharp liquid spraying out of his mouth. Wiping his arm across his mouth and chin, he continued to cough.  
  
"You gonna live?" Rob asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas croaked. He cleared his throat and apologized, "Sorry, wasn't expecting that."  
  
"No one ever does," Rob said smiling as he took a gulp of his own drink. "It's the color. If you don't know what it is, the blue throws you off. Most people think its Kool-Aid until they drink it. You're not the first one to give me a shower tonight," he teased.  
  
Lucas blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"So, what are you guys talking about?"  
  
Sara answered quickly, "My writing."  
  
Rob looked impressed as he leaned closer. "Oh, she's good. You have to read her stuff sometime. Not your usual whiny kid stuff. She's got talent. Too bad she's gonna throw it all away," he said, looking at Sara.  
  
Lucas turned to Sara. "Why?"  
  
Sara glared at Rob. "I'm not throwing it away. I just don't think I'm good enough to make a living at it. And besides, it's just for fun. It's no big deal."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've thought about being a teacher," she looked at Rob sharply, "and don't tell me that's cliché, I know it's cliché." Turning back to Lucas, she continued, "My dad wants me to join the Navy. Become an officer. My wants me to go into business and become the head of some company. I don't even think I want to go to college though. Maybe I'll just take some time off and see the world."  
  
Rob sniggered. "Yeah, and do what? Bag groceries? You know they don't hand out welfare checks anymore."  
  
"Shut up Rob. I wasn't talking to you. Just because your daddy has your life all arranged for you doesn't mean we've all got it that easy."  
  
Now Rob looked offended. "It's not 'arranged' Sara. He just set up some college interviews for me with some people he knows."  
  
"He knows everyone, Rob. He's the governor of the state. How much more 'known' can you get?" Sara said.  
  
Lucas looked at Rob, stunned. "You're dad is the governor?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rob replied, sighing.  
  
"Does he know you're here tonight?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Nope. His aids think I'm at Ty's, spending the night. Ty's sister pretended to be his mom and assured them we would be all snug at his house watching vids all night. What losers. They actually bought it. So, Lucas," Rob started, changing the subject. "What are you planning on doing when you 'grow up'?"  
  
Lucas bit his lip and looked over at Sara. She was watching him intently. He relaxed when she smiled and took his hand.   
  
"Oh, come on. I'm sure you've got something in mind, don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well. Actually. No. I haven't really thought about it," Lucas admitted.   
  
"Well, what's your best subject in school," Sara asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
"I don't go to school. I graduated early," Lucas admitted.  
  
"You're lying," Rob exclaimed.  
  
"I wish I was," Lucas mumbled. Looking over at Sara he said, "You thought writing was embarrassing? Try having a master's degree."  
  
Rob whistled and shook his head. "That's mighty impressive Lucas. So what are you doing hanging out with us losers?"  
  
Lucas felt his heart skip a beat and frowned. "Who am I suppose to hang out with? There aren't exactly any kids on the SeaQuest."  
  
Noticing the depressed look on Lucas' face, Rob stuck his foot out and kicked Lucas' leg. "Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it. I won't say anything. You'd better hurry up and finish that drink by the time I get back. I'm going to get another round. I think we need some cheering up over here." Rob stood up and headed back to the kitchen.   
  
Sara leaned close to Lucas and whispered in his ear, "If it means anything, I'm impressed too."  
  
"Thanks," Lucas whispered, downing the last of his drink.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this," Sara said as the small group climbed into the shiny, new automobile.   
  
"Jeez Sara, quit being such a party pooper," Biff said as he climbed behind the wheel. "Besides, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. It's my dad's car. He won't care if we 'borrow' it for a little while."  
  
Sara settled beside Lucas in the back seat and pulled her seat belt snugly across her middle.   
  
"Are you okay to drive Biff?" Lucas leaned over the seat, looking at his friend.  
  
"Don't you start too Lucas, or I'm going to throw you both out of the car," Biff snapped. Lucas sat back and squeezed Sara's hand gently.   
  
"So, where to? I hear the beach is nice this time of night," Biff suggested.  
  
"How about we go downtown and cruise for awhile. It's a nice night for a drive," Rae commented from the front seat.  
  
"Pinch me, because I think I'm having a nightmare," Lucas whispered to Sara. Sara laughed and leaned closer to Lucas. Lucas listened to the conversation going on in the front seat for awhile, before growing bored and turning to Sara.  
  
"So tell me about your mom. . .."  
  
The two were deep in conversation and didn't notice the flashing light behind them. Lucas looked up when he heard Biff curse in the front seat.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, panicking.   
  
"We just got busted, that's what's the matter," Biff moaned.   
  
"Oh great," Lucas said, sliding down into the seat as the car slowed and stopped along the roadside.   
  
"What's the matter?" Sara asked, noticing that Lucas was more afraid than Biff and he wasn't the one driving.  
  
"I'm AWOL from the SeaQuest," he whispered.  
  
"What?" was her shocked reply.  
  
"The captain wouldn't let me off the boat so I snuck off."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"'Oh no' is right," Lucas agreed as his door was pulled open and an officer stared in at the teens in the back seat.  
  
"Everybody out," the officer ordered, holding open the door. Lucas climbed out and stood next to Sara. "Names and ages please-I.D.s if you have them," the officer said.   
  
When the officer got to Lucas, he said, "Lucas Wolenczeck, fifteen."  
  
The officer looked at him sharply. "Did you say Wolenczeck?" As Lucas nodded, the officer turned to her partner and said, "Get someone from the UEO on the phone, we've got their missing kid."  
  
-tba  



	4. The Promise

*See part zero/one for disclaimer.  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
Part Four  
By: Victoria May  
  
Nathan stared at Lucas as he was led off the shuttle by two UEO escorts, who were undoubtedly arranged by Noyce himself, in the interest of keeping the elder Wolenczak happy. That was Bill's policy, when it came to self-important men like Lawrence Wolenczak. Keep 'em happy and as far away from himself as possible. And now, Lucas was threatening to destroy that delicate balance. Nathan almost pitied Bill his task of breaking this news to Lawrence. Almost. Bill didn't have a seething fifteen year old to deal with.   
  
'Bill must be absolutely shaking in terror,' Nathan thought to himself, as his eyes took in the rumpled Lucas. Arms folded across his chest, his sleeves pulled down over his hands-the ends grasped tightly by white fingers which couldn't seem to keep still. The posture screamed of wracked nerves, yet as Nathan carried his gaze up and onto Lucas' face, what he saw there was far from nervous. The boy hadn't spoken, but plenty was being expressed in the narrow, glaring eyes, the tightly set lips, and the rapid breaths. An untamed stallion, ready to bolt.   
  
Lucas drew his arms tighter across his chest as the captain continued to stare at him silently. This was bad. Very bad. How long had he been standing there? Seconds? Minutes? It felt like an eternity under the captain's cool gaze. What was he waiting for? Lucas flicked his eyes over Nathan's shoulder and looked down the passageway. Someone was coming. The sound of footsteps was growing louder with each passing second. The last thing Lucas wanted was an audience to the tongue lashing he knew he was about to receive. A figure turned into the passageway and Lucas let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Westphalen. The woman was the epitome of concern and she didn't let Lucas down now.  
  
"Lucas?" she gasped, surprised to see the boy back on board. "Are you all right?" she asked, taking a step forward. Nathan finally moved, grabbing Kristen's arm and holding her back.  
  
"He's fine," Nathan said grimly, his gaze never wavering from Lucas.   
  
A hot, stabbing sensation erupted in Lucas' chest and he finally raised his face to meet Nathan's eyes. The words began to tumble out, uncensored and angry. "How would you know? You never asked. You don't care about me. All I am is just extra baggage to you. You couldn't even leave your precious SeaQuest to come and get me. Hell, you probably didn't even know I was gone. Well, I'm so sorry you had to get up in the middle of the night and let me on board. But hey, I'm here now. You can go back to bed. Oh, and don't worry about my dad pulling his funding-he's used to this. I'm sure he won't be surprised when he gets the call from Admiral Noyce. I tried to tell him not to bother, but hey, why listen to me, right? I'm just a kid. I don't know anything. Except when it's convenient for you of course. Then everyone's happy I'm around. Cleaning up after everyone else's messes. Must be handy having a genius on board. Especially one who you can order around as you see fit."  
  
"That's enough!" Nathan struggled to control his voice, his growing anger at this child-this belligerent, sassy child who had unknowingly stepped over a very thin line. Lucas paused, looking down at Nathan and then opened his mouth once again.  
  
"Why Captain? Because you say so? Because it's the truth? You can admit it-I know you don't want me here. That the only reason you allowed me to come on board is because Admiral Noyce ordered you to. But that's okay, I understand. I didn't exactly want to come on board either. So we're even. You don't want me here, and I don't want to be here." Lucas stopped his tirade when Nathan finally moved from his spot on deck and approached Lucas.   
  
"Have you been drinking?" Nathan asked, incredulously.  
  
"No!" Lucas shot back, trying to cover his panic. "I can't believe you're accusing me of drinking!"  
  
"I can smell it on your breath Lucas. Don't lie to me," Nathan warned.  
  
"You're calling me a liar?" Lucas shouted. "I can't believe this. First you accuse me of drinking and now you're calling me a liar!"  
  
Nathan stepped back as a gentle hand wrapped around his arm.   
  
"Perhaps it would be better if we talked about this in the morning," Kristen said, growing alarmed at the direction this confrontation was headed. Turning to Lucas, she said sternly, "Lucas, go to bed. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Her hand still gripping Nathan's arm, Kristen waited while Lucas looked at her, and then nodded.  
  
"Fine," he said, as he walked down the steps and past the couple.   
  
"And Lucas," Kristen called after him. "You are not to access the internex or use the vidlink. I mean it-bed, nothing else. Do you understand me?"  
  
Lucas stared at her for a second and then nodded, before turning a corner towards his quarters.  
  
Sighing deeply, Kristen ran her hand up and down Nathan's arm soothingly. Nathan turned and looked at her, stunned.  
  
"He lied to me. Kristen, he stood there, looked me in the eye, and lied to me," Nathan said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Yes, he did. And he also ran away. Are you really that shocked, or is it something else? Disappointment in yourself for not seeing this coming? Nathan, you know what Admiral Noyce said when he brought Lucas on board. He said Lucas was having discipline problems. Perhaps this is what he meant," Kristen said, striving to find some understanding in the situation.   
  
Nathan shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think something else is going on. Hopefully Lucas will be more willing to talk in the morning." Grasping Kristen's hand, he looked down at the doctor. "Kristen, what if he won't talk to me? How can I help him if I don't know what's going on?"  
  
Kristen slowly shook her head. "We'll do our best Nathan. Now, I think it's time we both went back to bed. I think we have a busy day ahead of us. Shall I meet you at Lucas' quarters, say at 0800 hours?"  
  
The pair parted and Nathan slowly made his way back to his quarters. Sleep would be a long time coming.  
  
*****  
  
"I want to live with my mom."  
  
Kristen shook her head and struggled to think of a way to explain this to the teen in front of her. "Lucas. Your father has custody of you. You can't just go and live with your mother. She would have to petition the court and there would be a hearing. Your father would have the right to contest the petition. The whole process would take time. And then the judge would still have the final say. He awarded custody to your father once. Why would he change his mind?"  
  
"But my mom wasn't at that hearing. She was at a very important meeting that couldn't be postponed. If the judge had just agreed to reschedule the hearing, she would have gotten custody! Just let me call her. I know she'll agree. Please."   
  
Kristen winced at the begging tone Lucas was taking. It broke her heart, knowing how deeply Lucas wanted someone to love him. To care about him. But allowing Lucas to continue this line of thinking would only serve to hurt him even more.   
  
"Lucas, please. This won't change anything. Your father arranged for you to be on the SeaQuest for your own good. Your mother, has she called you recently? When's the last time you saw her? I'm sorry Lucas, but I think you'll only have your heart broken if you pursue this."  
  
"You don't know her! She loves me, and she'll let me live with her if I ask. She will! Just let me call her and I'll show you." Lucas turned pleading eyes on Kristen and she could feel her own heart melting as the large blue eyes begged her to believe him.  
  
"All right. But you will call from here and Nathan and I want to listen."  
  
Nathan leaned forward and looked at Kristen. "Kristen. I don't think this is a good idea," he said.  
  
"Nor do I Nathan, but I think it will be the only way to put an end to this." Turning away, she dialed Cynthia Holt on the vidlink and waited.   
  
A few seconds later, the vidlink crackled and a woman with a serious expression appeared on the screen. The blond hair and clear blue eyes gave away her identity instantly and Lucas's face broke into a large grin.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Lucas? Why are you calling? Did something happen? Is something wrong?" The woman's concern sounded sincere and Kristen found herself believing, just for a second, that perhaps this might just work.  
  
"Everything's fine mom. I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Lucas, but darling, I'm very busy. You know that. I can't afford to be taking time out of my schedule for trivial phone calls. I'll call you later. I promise." Cynthia looked down and was about to disconnect the call when Lucas leaned forward.  
  
"No, wait! Mom! I have to ask you something. This is important."  
  
Seeing the desperate look in her son's eyes, Cynthia sat down and faced the screen again. "Lucas, what is it honey? There is something wrong. Tell me."  
  
"It's just," Lucas cast a quick look back over his shoulder at Nathan and Kristen and then turned back to his mother. "I want to come and live with you. Please mom. I know the only reason you didn't get custody of me is because the judge refused to reschedule the custody hearing. And now dad arranged for me to live on the SeaQuest-not with him. Please mom, I don't like it here. I want to be with you. Don't make me stay here."  
  
"Lucas, darling. You're father said it was best if you went to the SeaQuest. He said that you were having some problems and he thought it would be the best place for you to learn discipline. Besides, aren't you able to work on your project? The one with the fish?"  
  
"Mom, it's a vocorder, and it's finished. It translates Darwin's clicks into language so he can talk to us. And I already have discipline mom. How do you think I got through college?" Lucas looked imploringly at his mother and she almost appeared to shrink away from the screen.  
  
"All right Lucas. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Lucas smiled, truly happy for the first time in weeks. "Thanks mom. I knew you'd come through for me. Just contact Admiral Noyce and the judge. Ask for another hearing. This is going to be so great. You're the best."  
  
Cynthia smiled weakly. "Lucas, could you let me speak to the captain please? I have some things I need to discuss with him-privately," she added.  
  
"Sure mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lucas." Cynthia watched as Lucas walked away and a stern man with gray hair took his place in front of the vidlink.  
  
"Captain," she greeted.  
  
"Miss Holt." Nathan studied the woman in front of him and his stomach twisted. Instead of appearing happy that her son would soon be living with her, this woman looked afraid.   
  
"Is he gone?" she questioned.  
  
Nathan frowned as he answered. "Yes, he's gone."  
  
Her voice was strained as she began, "Captain please. Explain to my son that I just can't have him live with me right now. I'm right in the middle of a very important merger and I don't have the time to raise a teenager. He knows this. I don't know why he's asking again. We go through this every year."  
  
"Miss Holt. If you didn't want him to live with you, why did you just agree to it? That boy left here believing that you are going to contact whoever necessary to get custody of him. And now you want me to tell him that it isn't going to happen? I'm sorry, but you'll have to do that yourself."  
  
"Captain. I'm due in a meeting in five minutes. If you don't tell him, he's only going to have his heart broken. Please, I'm asking you, just tell him that I love him, but that it won't work out right now. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Tell him I love him." With that, the screen went black. Nathan sat back in his chair, shocked at the rapid turn of events.  
  
Kristen lurched out her chair and began pacing around the room. "That, that. . .. How could she? Nathan, how are we going to tell him? Ooh! If I get my hands on that woman. . .." Nathan grasped Kristen's arms and held on tightly.  
  
"Kristen, I know. But right now, we have to find Lucas and explain this. He's not going to be happy and it's not going to do any good if we start cursing his parentage."  
  
"Poor Lucas," Kristen murmured.  
  
"Poor Lucas? Poor us. We have to tell him."   
  
Kristen looked at Nathan sharply. "You're right. You get the chocolate, I'll get the soda."  
  
"God help us," Nathan replied as he led the way out of the cramped quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Lucas watched as Tim and Miguel looked his way, and then sat at a crowded table across the mess hall. 'Fine, I don't need their company' Lucas thought grimly to himself. Raising his fork, he stabbed at his sausage. His mind drifted away from the mess where, for ten minutes, he had been shunned by everyone he knew, receiving instead angry looks and turned backs. He smiled as he thought about living with his mother in her large penthouse in New York.   
  
"Lucas! You're back. When did the cat drag you in?" Ben asked as he approached the teen.   
  
Lucas looked up and lost his smile. He could feel his face begin to flame as he remembered back to the day before, sneaking away from Ben while his back was turned.  
  
"Uh, hi Ben."  
  
"Uh, hi Ben," Ben repeated, sarcastically. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" he asked as he set his tray down at Lucas' table.   
  
"Um, I'm sorry?"   
  
"You'd better be. I've never seen the captain that angry before. And I don't want to see it again, if you get my drift," Ben said, studying the teenager. "You owe me an explanation," he added as he bit into a bagel.  
  
Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked at his plate. Sighing, he set his fork down and looked up at Ben. "I really am sorry Ben. I didn't think you'd get in trouble. I just had to get off the SeaQuest. I get. . . bored," Lucas said, biting back the urge to include 'lonely' in his explanation.  
  
"Hey, are you saying that I'm boring?" Ben teased.  
  
"No," Lucas said, his voice betraying his frustration. "It's just, you know-I'm fifteen. You guys are all, well, old."  
  
"Hey, I bet there are a lot of fifteen year olds who would jump at the chance to hang out with me."   
  
Lucas knew that Ben was only trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working. "Yeah, but they all get to see kids their own age too."  
  
"Look Lucas. I know it's probably tough for you, being here on the SeaQuest. But you're getting an opportunity that most teenagers will never get. To live and work on a top of the line science vessel like this is a privilege. Take advantage of it. It's not like we never get shore leave. I mean, really Lucas, taking off like you did was pretty childish. If you wanted to get off the ship and see your friends, you should have just asked."  
  
Lucas bit back a smart remark and looked at Ben. "I did ask. But it doesn't matter. I won't be here much longer anyway. I'm going to get off this boat and live with my mom."  
  
Ben looked at Lucas, surprised. "I thought, well, er, I just thought. . .," Ben swallowed not sure how to express exactly what it was that he thought. That Lucas' mother didn't want him-or more precisely was too busy for him?   
  
"You can shut your mouth now Ben. I talked to my mom this morning. She agreed to get custody of me so I don't have to stay here." Seeing the skeptical look on Ben's face, he added, "And if you don't believe me, ask the captain. He was there. He heard her."  
  
Ben resumed eating and finally asked, "So what now? You grounded? Cleaning latrines? KP duty?"  
  
"Grounded and confined to my quarters for a week. No internex and no vidlinks," Lucas answered, frowning. "And no computer," he added.  
  
"Ooh, that's harsh," Ben said. "But, then again, taking off and not letting anyone know where you were was pretty harsh too."  
  
"Point taken Ben," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"And don't think you're getting out of that talk we were going to have before you gave me the slip," Ben said, pointing his fork at Lucas.   
  
"Oh joy, I'm counting the seconds," Lucas retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Watch it mister. You don't want to get on my bad side. Don't forget, I am the supply officer and I know how much you've been looking forward to upgrading your hard drive."  
  
Lucas held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay."  
  
Ben laughed and then snapped to attention. "Captain. Doctor," he said to the approaching couple.  
  
"At ease Lieutenant." Nathan and Kristen looked at Ben, and then at Lucas. "Mind if we join you? We have something we need to discuss with you Lucas." Ben started to rise, until Nathan said, "Please stay Lieutenant."  
  
Kristen slid into the chair next to Lucas' and turned to face him. "Lucas. About your mother. I'm afraid she isn't going to be able to take you after all."  
  
Lucas looked at Kristen in confusion. "Of course she is. She said she would do whatever it takes to get custody. You heard her; you were there."  
  
Nathan broke and tried to explain, "Lucas. After you left your quarters, your mother, well, she told us she wouldn't be able to take you. She wanted you to know that she loves you, no matter what, but that she has to focus on a merger at the moment. I'm very sorry."  
  
Lucas could feel his eyes start to tear, and he blinked rapidly. "That's not true! I heard her! She said she would see what she could do. Why are you lying to me?"  
  
"Lucas, please. Calm down. We're not lying. I'm so sorry Lucas, but it's true," Kristen said gently, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"This is because you don't want to lose the money, isn't it? You're afraid that if I go to live with my mom, my dad will stop funding for the SeaQuest. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because he's paying for me to stay here. And if I leave, you lose the money. That's rich. My dad didn't want me around and shipped me off to live on some boat miles under the ocean. Now that I'm here, the only reason you want me to stay is to keep the money. Why can't you just be happy for me and let me go live with my mom?"  
  
"Lucas. That's enough," Nathan said through gritted teeth as he became aware of the attention they were drawing from the other tables.   
  
Lucas caught Nathan's eye and looked around. "What, now I'm embarrassing you? Fine. I'll just go back to my quarters and wait for my mom to call." Lucas stood and began to walk away, pausing and turning. "I can't wait until my mom gets me off this boat," he said over his shoulder, finally turning away again and walking out.   
  
"What was that about?" Tim asked, approaching from his table. He set his tray down next to Ben and pulled out the chair.  
  
Kristen sighed. "Well, you heard most of it. His wants to go and live with his mother, and that. . . that, woman, promised him that she would try and get custody of him. Then, as soon as Lucas leaves the room, she tells Nathan that she can't take Lucas and wanted us to break the news to him. I am so angry. How can anyone be that cruel? Of course Lucas doesn't believe us. He heard her promise to try."  
  
Nathan shook his head and looked at the others. "When Lucas figures out that his mother really isn't trying to get him off the SeaQuest, you can bet it won't be pretty. I want all of you to keep an eye on him and report any odd behavior or signs of depression. Ben, Tim. He may be acting like a jerk right now, but he considers you friends. He's going to try and push you away. Don't let him. He's going to need every one of us now."  
  
Ben nodded and Tim replied, "Yes sir."  
  
"Well, I've got a boat to run." Turning to Kristen, Nathan said, "I'll see you later. Lunch?"  
  
"Of course Nathan. I guess I'm off too. I think I'll ask Lucas to help me in the lab today. I want him to know that he does have a place here," Kristen said as she stood and gathered her things.   
  
Tim watched the captain and the doctor leave and leaned his head on his hand. "Poor kid. I feel awful, ignoring him like that. I just wasn't sure how to act, you know? Show him how relieved I am that he's okay, or tell him what I really think about him taking off?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Tim. Lucas needs to know that there are people on the SeaQuest who care about what happens to him, and that we're not just going to ignore it when he does something stupid. Just make sure he knows that you're mad because you were worried, but that you still want to be his friend. He probably thinks we all hate him. We have to show him otherwise. And Tim, keep an eye on him. You work pretty closely with him when he's on the bridge."  
  
"Of course, I told Captain Bridger I would," Tim said, wondering why Ben was repeating the request.  
  
"Tim, there's more going on here than just this. Keep this between us-promise you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you," Ben said.  
  
Tim crossed himself and looked at Ben. "I put it on the cross; I won't tell a soul."  
  
"I think Lucas came on board high on something a couple weeks ago."  
  
"What! Does the captain know?" Tim asked.  
  
"Sh! Yes, the captain knows. That's what I was going to talk to Lucas about when he took off. So just keep an eye on him and if he's acting, well, strange, let me know. I'll deal with it. Got it?"  
  
"Right. Got it. This is just getting too weird. I'm going to my quarters to, ah, think about all of this," Tim said, pushing back his chair.  
  
"Tim?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Say a prayer for me too, will ya? I think I'm going to need it."   
  
--tbc  



	5. The Truth

*See Part 0 or 1 for disclaimer and warnings.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I am SO sorry I took forever to get this part out. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it. It's not exactly funny, but it does meet Karel's challenge for April fools (even if it was a coincidence). I always appreciate feedback. Enjoy!  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
Part 5  
By: Victoria May  
  
"Oh Nathan, it's beautiful!" Kristen whispered as she stepped into the quiet room. Shadows cast by two golden candlesticks flickered upon the walls, dancing with the eerie blue ripples of light emanating from the aqua tube. Kristen stood in silent awe, allowing her eyes to float over the elegantly set table, coming to rest on a bouquet of white roses.   
  
"White roses; my favorite," Kristen murmured as she buried her nose in their delicate petals, inhaling their sweet aroma. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful surprise? It's not my birthday. It's not a holiday. I haven't discovered the cure to any tropical diseases or won the Noble Prize for medicine."  
  
Nathan slid his arms around her waist from behind and gently brushed her hair away from her neck. He lightly caressed her soft skin with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses up the exposed skin to her ear. Nipping at her earlobe he whispered, "You agreed to have dinner with me. That was enough. A woman as beautiful as you are deserves more than what I can give you. What are a few white roses and a bit of candlelight compared to your radiance?"   
  
"Oh Nathan, you know just what to say to a lady." Slipping out of his embrace, Kristen turned to face Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she gazed into his eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly pulling him closer. Parting her lips slightly, she raised her face and greeted his lips with her own. Her eyes drifted closed and she could feel her body reacting to the kiss. The feel of his soft lips pressed against hers, his hand at the small of her back holding her tightly against him, and the occasional tingle of tongues touching sent shivers down her spine. Finally, the kiss ended and Kristen took a deep breath, flushed from the intensity and the desire of the kiss. She kept her eyes tightly closed, reveling in the afterglow of something so special, shared between two people embarking on something exciting and new. She could feel Nathan's hand brush away a stray tendril of hair that had fallen across her pink cheeks. Nathan. What soft hands. So gentle. So loving. Kristen sighed happily and pulled her heavy lids apart, eager to gaze into Nathan's eyes.   
  
"Nathan! What, what . . .I'm shocked! I never expected, I mean, I . . . Nathan! How could you?" Kristen exclaimed as she pushed Nathan away, her eyes focused over his shoulder onto the wall behind him.   
  
"Kristen? What are you talking about? How could I what?" Nathan quickly turned to see what Kristen was so focused on. "What? I . . . I didn't! I mean, I don't know how that got there!" Nathan sputtered as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. The vidscreen glowed silently, seductively. A large bed filled the screen; two naked bodies lay entwined, writhing in sync to an unheard beat.  
  
Nathan turned to face Kristen. "Kristen, I swear. I don't know how that got there. I don't own any vids like that."  
  
Cocking her head to the side, Kristen squinted at the screen. "I hope not Nathan, because if you think I'm trying out that move, you've got another thing coming. I mean, is that even safe? Just look at her! There is no way the human body can contort like that without causing some damage. It's just not natural!"  
  
"I'm sure this is just someone's idea of a joke. That looks like something Krieg would have in his 'private stock'." Chuckling quietly, Nathan grabbed his PAL off the table to call for some sort of answer. Instead of an open communication to the bridge, Nathan was greeted with a popular jazz tune, drifting out of his PAL.   
  
"Nathan?"  
  
Setting the PAL aside, Nathan grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "We'd better get to the bridge and find out if this a harmless prank, or if we need to start worrying."  
  
The short walk to the bridge became a trip to the carnival, with strobe lights and wild, piping music. Finally reaching the bridge, Nathan hurried through the clam doors.   
  
"Jonathan, what's going on?" Nathan hurried to his second in command's side, pulling him subtly away from the other crew.   
  
Letting out a staggering breath, Jonathan ran a hand over his short hair, letting his hand linger on top of his head for a second. "Captain, I can't explain it. We've run every diagnostic I can think of. I can't find a problem. But . . ." Jonathan gestured at the main view screen, which was now featuring the classic, Dumbo, "it's obvious that something's wrong. Maybe we should have Lucas take a look."  
  
Sighing deeply, Nathan looked around the busy control room. "You're right. I'm sure he just loves this. Probably laughing his head off."  
  
Jonathan looked at Nathan, his eyes wide. "You don't think . . .."  
  
Putting his hand up to stop the commander from continuing his line of thinking, Nathan said, "No I don't think. This may look fun, but essentially we're crippled and defenseless. Even Lucas knows where to draw the line. He would never take it this far. And Commander, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't entertain that thought with any of the crewmembers. Lucas has been having a hard enough time without being blamed for this."  
  
"Yes Sir," Jonathan acquiesced. "Shall I call him to the bridge?"  
  
"Yes. And the sooner the better; I don't think Mr. O'Neill can hold his own much longer against those ghosts over there."  
  
Hearing his name, Tim turned away from his controls, his face burning. "Sorry Captain. I couldn't resist. PacMan is a classic. You can't find this anywhere. Who ever is responsible for this went to a lot of trouble. I mean, who would have thought I'd be sitting here playing the most classic video game ever created, and at my station no less." Turning back to his screen, Tim steered his yellow PacMan, swallowing a bunch of wild cherries. "Yes!" His voice floated through the chaos, eliciting several giggles from around the room.   
  
Nathan shook his head and turned in time to see Lucas scurrying onto the bridge. Rather than the amused look he had expected to see, Nathan was greeted by a scowl and narrowed eyes.   
  
"Lucas! What's the matter? I would have thought that you of all people would see the humor in all of this."  
  
"I did Sir, at least until Darwin's vocorder started spewing piglatin. I mean, I can understand it no problem, but try talking to a dolphin in piglatin all afternoon. The entire science staff thinks I've gone off the deep end!"  
  
"They're just now coming to that conclusion? I've known that since you came on board," came an amused voice from behind him.   
  
Lucas spun around. "Hardy har har, Ben. You're a real comedian; you know that? In fact, you're so funny I'm splitting my side laughing. Oh wait, I'm not laughing. Guess that means you're not funny. Don't quit your day job man."  
  
"All right, all right," Nathan interjected. "We've got a real problem on our hands. We can't access any of the main controls. Luckily, whatever has taken over the SeaQuest has left the power and life support alone. Lucas, I need you to find out what's going on. Run whatever diagnostics you have to, but fix this thing. We can't be dead in the water like this for much longer."  
  
"Yes Sir. It's probably some sort of computer virus. I'll get right on it. You have to admit it though, this is one impressive virus. I've never run across anything this advanced."  
  
Nathan reached out, his hand closing around Lucas' arm. "Lucas, you can fix this, can't you?"  
  
Lucas's eyes grew wide as the severity of the situation settled home. "I hope so Captain," he whispered. "I'll do my best-I promise."  
  
*****  
  
"I've found it Captain," Lucas exclaimed as he rushed onto the bridge, eleven hours after Nathan's romantic evening came to a screeching halt.   
  
"Lucas, you look terrible," came the captain's tired response, as he took in Lucas' rumpled and dusty appearance.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. I guess I do. I've been crawling around in the innards of the ship the last couple hours. I don't think it gets cleaned very often. But I found it. I was digging around in the main controls and was able to access the mainframe from the life support subprogram. I remembered what you said about it not affecting life support and thought that if I could just access that, I could work my way through to the mainframe. And it worked. I found the parent directory of the virus buried, get this, in the internex cache memory. I think that it was triggered when an, as of yet, unidentified site was accessed."  
  
"Good work Lucas. Now, do you think you can fix it?"  
  
"Oh, I can fix it all right, but it will take some time. I'm going to have to write a program to track all the subprograms the virus launched and then delete them all." Lucas slumped into the chair next to the captain. "You don't mind if I just sit here for a bit first, do you?"  
  
"Actually, Lucas, I have a better idea. Why don't you and I go and grab a bite to eat and then you can take a nap. I think you've earned it. I've alerted the UEO as to our status and they have patrol boats keeping an eye on the area. We're not expecting any trouble. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Sownnndss gwate Capan," Lucas yawned as he pulled himself warily out of the chair.   
  
Putting an arm around the teen's shoulder, Nathan gently steered him towards the clam doors. "Nice work Lucas," he whispered as he gave the tiny body a gentle squeeze.   
  
Lucas' tired eyes sparked as he smiled shyly at the captain. "Thanks Captain," he replied quietly.   
  
Fourteen hours, a full stomach, and one nap later, Lucas opened his vidlink to receive a call from Admiral Noyce.   
  
"Hello Lucas. I hear congratulations are in order," the admiral said, smiling at the source of many a sleepless night recently.   
  
"Thank you Admiral," Lucas replied, smiling at his own success. "I don't know where it came from, but that was one mean virus. I thought it had me beat for a minute when the toilets all began flushing at once."  
  
"I never doubted you for a second Lucas. You're too smart to let a little bug get the better of you. Which is why I'm calling. I've already spoken to Captain Bridger about this and he's granted you permission to leave the SeaQuest for a bit to come and, well-we seem to have contracted your little bug. We need your help son. Bring that little antivirus program of yours and see what you can do about clearing the UEO's databanks of the bugger. I have to admit it, it's got all of our best computer experts stumped. You're the only person who has managed to contain this thing. Of course you'll receive a stipend which will be deposited directly into your trust account. This won't be an easy task. There are quite a few more hiding places in our databanks than there are on that ship of yours. So what do you think? Can I count on you?"  
  
Lucas grinned at the older man on the vidscreen. "Of course Admiral. I'll be there as soon as I can get a transport. I don't suppose you talked the captain into letting me off my restriction while I'm on land, did you? I could use a little downtime after all this excitement."  
  
Noyce laughed at the pitiful face Lucas made, his blue eyes wide and pleading. The epitome of innocence. "I'll see what I can do Lucas. I won't make any promises."  
  
"Thank you Admiral! You won't regret it."  
  
"I hope not Lucas. You've been giving everyone a run for their money lately. It's time to settle down and stay out of trouble." Noyce waggled his finger at Lucas as he spoke-his words were light, but the warning was clear.   
  
"Of course Admiral." Lucas paused and looked intently at the older man in front of him. "Um, Sir? Have you heard from my mother recently? Has she made the arrangements yet for me to move off the SeaQuest and live with her? She should have contacted you a few weeks ago to begin the arrangements."  
  
Noyce looked puzzled as he tried to remember if he had received any communications from the boy's mother about removing him from the SeaQuest.   
  
"I'm sorry Lucas. I don't believe your mother has contacted my office. I'm sure I would remember if she had. Are you sure she was going to contact me? Perhaps she was going to make arrangements with your father." Noyce felt his heart tear as disappointment, followed by a flash of grief, then a spark of anger quickly glimmered in Lucas' eyes.   
  
Lucas sighed and looked away. His voice was muffled as he quietly said, "I'll be there are soon as I can to fix the problem Sir." Before the admiral could respond Lucas had cut the link. Blinking back tears, he stumbled over to his bunk and sunk his hand deeply under the mattress. The pain he felt in his chest threatened to overwhelm him. His lungs labored to drag in each breath and his head began to pound unmercifully. Several sharp pains flared within the swirl of raging emotions, and Lucas could feel his heart slow, the throb of his headache ease. He could get through this. He always did.   
  
-tba  



	6. Secrets

*See part zero or one for disclaimer and warnings.  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
Part Six  
By: Victoria May  
  
"Lucas, I can't thank you enough. I don't know why I'm paying all these technicians when you get the job done faster and more efficiently than the lot of them. What can I do for you-do you need a new computer system? New vid screen? How about that Z580 keyboard Captain Bridger mentioned you've been drooling over?" Admiral Noyce grinned at Lucas, his large hand resting on Lucas' shoulder.   
  
Lucas grinned back. "You've done enough for me already Sir. I can't believe you talked the captain into granting me shore leave this afternoon before I have to report back to the SeaQuest. I didn't think he was ever going to let me off the boat."  
  
Noyce's grin faded and his grip on Lucas' shoulder tightened. "Lucas. You do realize that running away like you did was a serious matter? You scared a lot of people, including me. And getting drunk? What were you thinking? I read the police report. I know that your friend, the one who was driving, had been drinking as well. You could have been killed. It was irresponsible Lucas. You're lucky Bridger didn't ground you for a year for that stunt."  
  
"I know Sir. It was stupid. I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." Lucas' voice was tight, his eyes not quite meeting the admiral's.   
  
The small body tensed under his grip and Noyce released the shoulder he had been squeezing. "Lucas, I know things haven't been easy for you. If you ever feel like talking, you can call. I won't mind. In a way, I feel responsible for you. I agreed to let you on the SeaQuest. Maybe that was a mistake. If it was, I'm sorry. But I can't change it now. What's done is done. We both have to make the best out of this situation. I for one, feel damn lucky you're a part of the SeaQuest. You do us proud son. When the time comes and you feel like you want to enlist, just say the word. You'll have your pick of assignments. But, you know, the SeaQuest will always be there and she'll always need a good computer analyst." Noyce paused and cleared his throat. "What I'm saying Lucas, is that you'll always have a place on the SeaQuest, if you want it, that is."  
  
Lucas raised his eyes, meeting the admiral's. Blue spheres filled with light and hope-silently showing the boy's gratitude. His cheeks flushed slightly and his lips quivered, finally spreading into a small hopeful smile.   
  
"Thank you Sir. I believe you mean that, and I'll keep it in mind. I will," Lucas added as Noyce's face betrayed his own doubts. " It's nice to know that someone wants me." Lucas dropped his eyes to the floor and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, I'm meeting someone soon, so I'd better get going."  
  
"Of course Lucas. I wouldn't want to keep you from your plans." Admiral Noyce watched silently as Lucas walked to the exit and a guard opened the door. "Lucas!" he called.  
  
Lucas turned around and looked questioningly at him.   
  
Shaking his head, Noyce lifted his hand. "Never mind. Just-take care of yourself," he said. Lucas nodded and turned away. The guard closed the door and Noyce sighed. He was right. What's done is done and he couldn't change it now. Even if it meant sacrificing an innocent soul in the bargain. Noyce slowly made his way to his office, feeling like the devil incarnate.  
  
*****  
  
Lucas settled down onto the sweetly scented grass and gazed up at the white smudges across the sky. He closed his eyes as a breeze blew around him, causing the grass to sway back and forth. The air was perfumed and he drew in a lungful of the intoxicating scent.   
  
"Lucas!" a light voice broke through the tranquility. Lucas' eyes snapped open at the sound of his name and he smiled at the small sprite who came sprinting across the lawn towards him.   
  
"Sara!" he greeted, a grin lighting his face. Suddenly, his arms were full of a bouncing, happy teenager.   
  
Sara hugged her friend and finally pulled away, gazing at Lucas intensely. Satisfied that he was all right, Sara settled down next to Lucas and plucked a yellow dandelion from the grass.   
  
"How are you?" she asked as she slowly twirled the weed in her fingers.   
  
"I'm good. I'm f-fine, I m-mean," Lucas replied , suddenly feeling a bit queasy and tongue-tied. His unease was soothed though, by a small smile and a quick glance from Sara.   
  
"I'm glad. Were you in much trouble?" she asked, still staring at her small prize.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "But it wasn't too bad, not really. At least, it wasn't as bad as I expected."  
  
"Oh, so what, did they have you mopping decks and cleaning toilets or something?" Sara joked.  
  
Lucas chuckled. "No. The captain grounded me and confined me to my quarters. No vid link, no internex."  
  
"Sounds boring to me," Sara said, grimacing at the thought of going without her vid link for even a day.  
  
"Well, it was boring, but I had a lot of visitors. I think they were worried about what I would do with all that time on my hands. I swear, the captain came to escort me to dinner almost every night. It was nice though. I didn't get that much attention before I took off." Lucas' voice faltered as this simple realization settled over him.   
  
"So," Lucas hastily continued. "How about you? Did you get in trouble?"  
  
Sara brought the small yellow flower to her nose and inhaled, her eyes closing. "Hmm," she sighed. "I love dandelions. They're so simple-so sweet. They don't judge or condemn; they'll grow anywhere their seeds land. And when they take root and spread, it's like a wild fire. Like the sun suddenly became accessible to us. They're hope and a promise of what can be. So beautiful . . .." her voice trailed off as she once again buried her nose in the dainty flower.   
  
Lucas gazed across the lawn; the splatter of weeds blurring and running together until they rippled like a yellow sea. Lucas sucked in his breath and turned to Sara. His eyes were wide with awe. How could someone so young harbor such deep, soulful feelings?  
  
"They're beautiful. You-you're beautiful," he whispered. "I've never seen a flower so simple-so passionate."  
  
Sara quickly dropped her head into her folded arms, lying across her drawn up knees.   
  
"Lucas, don't . . .," her muffled voice pleaded. "You don't know what you're saying. You don't know me. You don't know . . .."   
  
"I know what I see. I know what I hear. I see you. I hear you. You Sara! Your words are fairy dust. It's like you're Tinker Bell, and I'm Peter Pan. I feel like I could fly right now! All you have to do is sprinkle some more of those magical words over me and I could soar away."  
  
Sara snorted, disbelieving. "Peter Pan went off with Wendy, Lucas. He left Tinker Bell all alone."  
  
"Well, I'd be happier in Never Never Land with you. Don't you realize how special you are?"  
  
Sara jerked, as if slapped. "He says I'm special. He says that's why he . . .." Sara sat up, looking like she were just waking from a dream. "Never mind."  
  
Reaching out, Lucas grasped Sara's still hand. "Why he what?" Lucas asked, his heart suddenly filled with fear.  
  
"Forget I said anything Lucas. Please," she quietly pleaded. "Just go back to your safe little boat and leave me alone."  
  
Lucas could feel the air whoosh out of his lungs as her harsh words swarmed around him like bees, stinging him over and over. "S-Sara," he stammered. "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you. Just, please-don't make me leave. I . . . I really like you."  
  
Sara sat silently, ignoring Lucas' pleas. She tensed as Lucas released her hand and pulled away. As Lucas stood, she finally raised her eyes to look at him.   
  
"Wait. Don't go."  
  
Lucas paused and looked down at her. His face was twisted with grief and confusion.   
  
Sara extended her hand. "Help me up," she said. Lucas reached down and wrapped his hand around hers. Pulling her to her feet, he stood back and watched her.  
  
"I'm sorry Lucas. I don't know what's the matter with me," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing's the matter with you. You're perfect," Lucas said, stepping closer.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, hesitating despite his body's demands to follow her orders.  
  
"Yes. Please, Lucas. I want you to kiss me." Sara closed the gap between them and grabbed his hands, entwining her fingers through his. She raised her face and looked into Lucas' eyes. Losing herself in the endless blue, she almost didn't feel the gentle brush of his lips against hers.   
  
Lucas relaxed as he felt her respond to his kiss. His eyelids fluttered closed and his heart began to pound. Her lips were soft against his own and he thought he could taste strawberries. The kiss was gentle, passionate. Not cold or demanding-manipulative like Rae's kiss. No, this was special. Lucas could feel his lips tingling and his face grew warm and flushed.  
  
"Wow," he sighed as they broke apart. Sara blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
Lucas gestured awkwardly toward her face. "You've got some, ah, yellow," Lucas stammered as he raised his hand to swipe at a yellow smudge on her nose. "There, I've got it," he said as he began to drop his arm.   
  
"Lucas! You're bleeding," Sara gasped. She reached out and snagged hold of his sleeve, pointing out a small blood stain.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. I was working at UEO Headquarters and must have cut myself without realizing it." Lucas tried to pull his arm away. "Really, it's fine. It's not even bleeding anymore."  
  
"Lucas. It could get infected. Let me see. We can go to my house and put an antibiotic on it if we need to." Sara continued to hold onto Lucas' sleeve, refusing to release it until she saw the scratch. When Lucas didn't move to pull his sleeve up, Sara used her other hand to push it up herself.  
  
"Sara, don't!" Lucas snapped.  
  
"Jeez Lucas, don't be such a baby. . .," Sara's voice trailed off as she saw not one, but four recent cuts on Lucas' arm, shadowed by several healed scars.  
  
"What is this Lucas? You said it was a scratch. What happened? Did you-did you do this?" Sara looked up at Lucas, incredulous.  
  
Lucas snagged his arm away and pushed his sleeve down until it was covering the cuts. Lucas avoided Sara's eyes and wrapped his long arms around his churning stomach.   
  
"Why would you do that Lucas? That's, that's . . .."  
  
"Crazy! I know, okay? It's crazy. Why do you think my parents don't want me around? Who wants their crazy kid around to embarrass them?" Lucas stopped his tirade and turned his back to Sara, before continuing quietly. "They hate me, you know that? They won't admit it, but they must hate me. I mean, neither one of them can stand to be around me for very long. They don't want me. I know they don't love me. I don't have anybody Sara.   
  
"I try not to think about it, you know? Because, when I do, it just washes over me and I can't control it. Their hate becomes my hate. If they can't love me, there must be something really wrong with me. All these feelings, they get all muddled up inside. And I'm trapped. I'm trapped under an ocean all alone. What am I suppose to do when the pain just gets to be too much? When I feel like I'm drowning?   
  
"I don't want the captain or anyone on the SeaQuest to know how crazy I am. I can't let them know. What am I suppose to do-where am I suppose to go if they find out how crazy I am? When I cut myself, it's like I just released a thousand pounds of pressure. I can finally breath. I can think. I can feel. I'm me again. I can go out and face everyone. I can laugh at their jokes. I can tell my own. And when they have a problem, a computer that needs to be fixed, I have the energy to work on it until it's done. And it's done right. You know? Only the best. I am a Wolenczeck. There's a certain standard I have to live up to. I owe my father that much at least. And maybe, one day, he won't be so embarrassed by me. Maybe he'll want me back."  
  
Sara swiped at a tear as it coursed down her cheek. She reached out and lightly touched Lucas' back. "Lucas . . .."  
  
"No! I don't need your pity. Don't feel sorry for me. For whatever reason, I deserve this. None of this would happen if I didn't somehow deserve it. That just wouldn't be fair, you know? So I know that somewhere along the line, I did something to cause all of this to happen. I made my parents stop loving me. And they did love me once. I know they did."  
  
Lucas began to walk away from Sara, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. His small body shuddered as a cool breeze swept past. Ignoring the stream of tears the pooled in his eyes and tumbled over his cheeks, he walked on, ignoring Sara's cries behind him.   
  
They did love him once, long ago. Before Lucas' memories could develop. All parents love their children-why else would they bring them into this world? And he isn't really alone. Not really. He has Darwin. He can always talk to Darwin. Darwin doesn't judge him, doesn't point out his flaws. Doesn't expect him to act grown up. Darwin doesn't care that he has college degrees or that he is smarter than ninety five percent of SeaQuest's crew. Darwin plays with him. Like the child he is.   
  
Lucas continued to walk, his tears drying on his cheeks. The world around him a blur of colors and sounds. He didn't hear his name being called or the approaching footsteps. He wasn't aware of much, until long, slender tan arms wrapped around his shoulders. Hot breath on his cheek was followed by a familiar voice murmuring quiet words.   
  
"You're not looking too good kid. I know just what you need to perk you right up. Just you wait and see. Whatever's eating at you will just melt away. Trust me." The arms tightened around him for a second before one fell away, leaving him to be led by the remaining arm around his shoulders.  
  
Lucas looked up and into bright brown eyes. "Rae?"  
  
"At your service."  
  
-tba  



	7. Crescendo

*See part zero/ one for disclaimers and warnings.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, almost done. One more chapter to go. So what do you all think so far? I live for feedback and haven't heard much from anyone. Thanks to those who have encouraged me along! Keep in mind, although this has been long in the making, it is only my first SeaQuest fic. Thanks for hanging in there by the way-I should have known better to start a new series when I was still working on other fandoms. Oh well, I decided to give this one priority since I've had the entire thing planned out from the start. Enjoy!  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
Part 7  
By: Victoria May  
  
"What are we doing here Rae?" Lucas asked suspiciously as he looked around the empty room. Soda cans and beer bottles lay scattered about the floor, and food wrappers littered the corners. A large fire place decorated one wall; its mantel was cracked, with one corner threatening to tumble off and shatter onto the floor. The walls were smudged with dirt, and gray fingerprints trailed across the once white plaster. Shades were drawn over the windows, darkening the large room.  
  
"We're waiting," Rae answered as strolled out of the room and into a hallway.  
  
Lucas sighed and hurried after her. "We're waiting for what exactly?"  
  
"The others, of course," Rae said, trying to smother a laugh. She continued to walk down the hall, until she disappeared into a room on the right.   
  
Lucas followed her and was surprised to find himself in a large kitchen. Again the room was dimmed by shades, blocking out the sunlight. Lucas scanned the room, but Rae was gone.  
  
"Rae?" Lucas called out, as he slowly walked through the room. He took in the walls of cabinets and the breakfast nook cozied under the large windows.   
  
'Probably looks out onto a huge backyard with lots of trees and flowers,' Lucas thought wistfully to himself. Lucas imagined the family that once lived here; father, mother, a couple of kids, and a dog. He could almost hear their laughter echoing through the large house; smell the spicy aroma of the family dinners shared every night. Lucas snapped out of his reverie and realized that Rae still hadn't reappeared.   
  
His irritation growing, Lucas raised his voice, "This isn't funny Rae! I have better things to do, you know!"  
  
A muffled voice answered from somewhere above him, "This place is great Lucas! It's huge! I bet you can't find me!"  
  
"Rae, this is dumb. Just come out!" Lucas yelled back as he looked around the kitchen. There, on the other side of the room, was a door which was partially hidden by a towering cabinet. Probably the door Rae had disappeared through. Lucas laughed despite his irritation, and pushed his way through the door and into a pantry.   
  
"Okayyy," Lucas mumbled to himself as he glanced around the storage room. "At least it's not a closet," he chuckled. Spotting another door on the opposite side of the pantry, he hurried over and tried the knob. Locked. Lucas fumbled with the knob for a few more seconds, before finally accepting that it was truly and securely locked.   
  
"Luucaaasss . . .." Lucas' ears twitched as his name came floating through the open doorway, faint and melodious. Lucas smiled and dashed for the open doorway and backtracked through the kitchen and into the hall. After ducking into several more empty rooms, Lucas finally stumbled into another living room-probably a family room as this room was larger than the first and had several window seats perched below towering windows. Mottled brown carpeting swept across the floor; at one time, it had probably been a soothing beige.   
  
Lucas scanned the room and was pleased when his eyes settled on a large staircase at the far end. Lucas ran to the stairs and stopped on the bottom step. Gently, he ran his hand over the smooth oak banister and found himself once again surrounded by a loving family, gathered into the comfortable room to settle in front of a large vid screen to watch a movie together. Sharing large bowls of popcorn; laughing at the corny jokes the youngest members of the family shared.   
  
A sudden loud noise followed by a muffled curse snapped Lucas out of his daydream. Lucas cocked his head to the side and listened for any more noises to give away Rae's hiding place. There was only silence. Lucas' grip tightened on the banister as he hauled himself up the stairs and into another long hallway. Quietly, Lucas crept down the hall and peeked into the first room he came too. Empty. Lucas crept on, checking rooms one by one, until finally there was only one room left.   
  
Lucas held his breath as he approached the final room. As quietly as possible, he turned the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. The room appeared empty. Lucas snuck a quick peak behind the open door to make sure that Rae wasn't hiding behind it. She wasn't. That left the closet. Walking gently, Lucas neared the final closed door. The silence in the house was heavy and Lucas could feel his heart beating in anticipation. He stopped in front of the door and inhaled nervously. With one hand stretched out, he reached for the door handle. At that same moment, the door flew open and Rae leapt out of the closet. Barely containing a shriek of terror, Lucas' stumbled backwards, his feet tangling together as he fell backwards.   
  
Rae stood over him, grinning. "Gotcha" she smirked.   
  
Lucas tried to look mad-he tried to look furious, but in the end he only succeeded in looking like a petulant five year old. Rae burst into laughter at the look on his face and Lucas soon found himself laughing along with her. It had been fun. Rae bent over and offered her hand. Lucas smiled and wrapped his hand around hers, allowing the older girl to pull him to his feet.   
  
He wasn't prepared when the innocent act of helping him to his feet became an act of seduction. The hand that had been steadying him, suddenly pulled him close enough to Rae for her to wrap her other arm around his back. He'd barely had time to take a breath before her lips were suctioned to his own. Rae's hand released his and wove its way into his hair. Her other hand slipped out from behind his back and slid down his chest, resting as it came to his hip.   
  
Lucas stood frozen under the onslaught and was relieved when voices from below shattered the silence. Rae's hand slid off his hip and quickly groped his backside, before she pulled away, releasing him. She stood back and smiled at him, then wiped at the corners of her mouth with one finger. Pushing that finger into her mouth, she sucked on it and winked at him, before twirling around and hurrying out the door.   
  
Releasing the breath he had been holding, Lucas staggered back until he hit the wall. His stomach rolled and he could feel minute trembles in his arms and legs. Rae kissed him! Again. Rae did more than kiss him, would have done lots more he suspected had 'the others' not shown up right then. Lucas drew in a shaky breath. The real question was-how much more would Lucas have allowed her to do? He couldn't deny that a small part of him had enjoyed what had just happened. Had wanted Rae to continue. The sensations that had raced through his body were new to him-exciting yet frightening at the same time. But he couldn't ignore the fact that Rae's kiss, Rae's advances, had paled in comparison to what he had felt when he kissed Sara.   
  
Lucas pushed himself away from the wall and quickly shook his arms and rolled his head from side to side. 'Get a grip Wolenczeck,' he scolded. Inhaling a deep breath, he made his way back through the hall, down the stairs, and through the house until he found the others.   
  
He found them in the sitting room. The first room he had been in when they entered the house. The once empty room was now teeming with people. Oh, he knew a few of them; Rae was wrapped in Biff's arms, sucking on his face as intently as she had just done to Lucas. Teri and Kyle were doing their best to imitate the older couple. Ty and Rob were talking with a girl Lucas didn't recognize, who looked about sixteen, if not younger. There were a few others who Lucas didn't know, talking amongst themselves. They all appeared at ease with being in the abandoned house-perhaps they had been here before. Lucas looked around the room, surely Sara would be there as well. Lucas sank back against the wall and hoped that this time, Sara would be absent. After the way he had acted earlier, Lucas doubted that Sara would ever want to talk to him again. He could feel the tell tale flush spread across his face as he remembered how she had discovered his deepest and most humiliating secret.  
  
Failing to see Sara, Lucas felt relief wash over him and turned his mind to other things. As he glanced around the once elegant sitting room, he wondered why anyone would leave such a beautiful house to be desecrated like this. Surely someone must care what happened here.   
  
"Hey Rae! Where'd you find this place? It's great!" Ty called out to Rae.   
  
Rae sniggered as she called back, "Oh, Biff and I just happened to stumble across it one day. It's a beauty isn't it? It's a great place to come when you want to be alone," Rae finished, sliding her eyes towards Lucas. Lucas shuddered as Rae openly leered at him. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*****  
  
"It's a piiii-nappllle," Ty slurred as he squinted at the crude drawing on the wall before him.   
  
"Nnnnooooo silly! It's Lucas," Teri giggled.  
  
"Whaaa . . .?" Lucas tore his eyes off the colorful water stain on the ceiling, which closely resembled Commander Ford, and raised his head from the soft carpeting. "What?" he asked again, confused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, okay." Lucas dropped his head back to the floor. He was glad he came. He was having fun. More fun than he'd had in months. Since being hidden away on the SeaQuest at least.   
  
"Hey!" A voice invaded his thoughts as he felt a foot kick his leg.  
  
"What?" he asked again, this time not tearing his eyes from the ceiling.  
  
"Your turn," Teri said, as she dropped to the floor beside him.  
  
"Oh." Lucas took the marker from her and stumbled to his feet. Finding an empty space on the wall, Lucas uncapped the marker and squinted at it. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't be doing this. He strained his brain to think of a reason why, but no good reason came to him. Satisfied that all was well, Lucas began to draw.  
  
"Football," came the first guess.  
  
"Lima bean."  
  
Lucas squinted at his crude drawing. Yes, it did resemble a lima bean. Laughing, Lucas shook his head.  
  
"Donut." Donut? Lucas squinted at Kyle and frowned.  
  
"It's not a donut dummy," Rob said from his perch on one of the window seats. At some point in the night, the group had moved into the living room where the carpeting made for cozier sprawling. "It's a tire," Rob continued, in all seriousness. Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's the SeaQuest," came a new voice. Lucas jerked his head towards the door and could once again feel a blush creep up his face.   
  
"Uh yeah," he stammered, looking away. Capping the pen, he dropped it to the floor. "I guess it's your turn," he said as he awkwardly stepped over the scattered bodies.  
  
"I don't think so. Someone else can go. I think I have a bit of catching up to do first." The voice was tense and quiet. Lucas glanced up in time to see the back of a small blond girl hurry from the room. Sighing, Lucas picked up the beer bottle next to him and swallowed deeply. Maybe, just maybe, he could make it all go away for this one night.  
  
*****  
  
Lucas watched the bottle as it spun around and around. It spun faster and faster until it was just a blur, the open mouth whistling and moaning, making his ears hurt. He watched as the bottle slowed and spun in slow motion, passing by each of them until it drifted to a stop in front of some kid with blazing red hair and glowing green eyes. Lucas watched as he stood, wavering enough for Kyle to reach out and steady him, before he crossed the circle to stand in front of Sara. His Sara. No, that wasn't right. Sara isn't his. Lucas' face twisted in disgust as the kid leaned over, his lips wet from licking them. The saliva pooling on his bottom lip as he puckered. Lucas could see Sara grimace and she turned her head just as the kid zoomed in to land the kiss. Right across her cheek. Sara shuddered and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Her eyes flickered over and caught Lucas' look of disgust. She smiled at him quickly before averting her eyes and rejoining the circle.   
  
The kid staggered back to his seat and the bottle was passed on to Ty. Lucas watched as Ty grasped the bottle and prepared to spin it. Why were they playing spin the bottle? Weren't they a little old? Lucas looked around the circle which was dimly lit by a few scattered candles. The room flickered in the candlelight and shadows danced in the corners, joined by a thick gray haze that hung over the small group. Lucas stomach churned as the sickly sweet odor of the recently smoked pot met his nose. Unwilling to face the further embarrassment of throwing up on himself or his new friends, Lucas lurched unsteadily to his feet and went in search of a bathroom.   
  
As Lucas stumbled down the hallway, the floor tipped dangerously to the side. Lucas threw his arm out to the side and felt the cool wall under his fingers. The hallway began to spin and Lucas stumbled, still trying to keep his hold on the wall beside him. Then, there was someone beside him. An arm wrapped around his waist and led him into the bathroom, lowering him gently to the floor in front of the toilet.  
  
Lucas bent over the bathroom fixture just as his stomach cramped and began to empty. The nausea continued to roll over him in waves, until his efforts brought forth nothing more. Groaning, he double over and huddled against the cool porcelain tub. His head ached and his stomach felt like he had been hit by an iron fist. Worse, he still felt like he was on the deck of ship in a hurricane.   
  
After a few moments, Lucas could feel hands pulling on his arms, helping him to sit up. Once he was in a sitting position, Lucas head sunk down onto his knees. It felt like lead. The hands returned and eased his head up. His eyes remained closed. A can was pressed against his lips and he drank. His mouth twisted as the taste of warm cola invaded his mouth.   
  
"Sorry, it's all there is-unless you wanted to wash your mouth out with more beer," came a soft voice.   
  
Lucas smiled at the sound of Sara's sweet voice. Sara! Lucas peeled his eyes open and found himself staring into Sara's concerned face.   
  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked. Lucas nodded, his eyes still glued to her face.   
  
"Thanks," he whispered, his throat sore from vomiting.   
  
"You're welcome," Sara replied. "You want to go back in there now?" she asked, nodding towards the living room.  
  
Lucas shook his head. He didn't feel like doing anything. Sitting here felt really good and moving would only bring back the pounding in his head which had dimmed to a slight thud. He wrapped his arms around his knees and lay his cheek down. Sara sighed and lowered herself down next to him.  
  
"Sure you're okay?" she asked again.  
  
Nodding slightly, Lucas closed his eyes. Sara watched him, glad that he hadn't told her to leave. She was worried about him, but not because he had drank too much. The image of the fresh cuts and the scars that decorated his arm scared her. She wanted to talk to Lucas, to tell him that she wouldn't say anything. That he could tell her anything. But would he be mad? Embarrassed? Would he leave? She didn't want to risk that and being here, next to him again, felt so good.   
  
"I'm sorry." The words were quiet and Sara thought that she had imagined them at first. Then she realized that Lucas' eyes were open and he was looking at her.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for Lucas."  
  
"Yeah, I do. For acting the way I did today. For acting, so, so . . ."  
  
"You're not crazy Lucas!" Sara's voice was sharp and she could feel herself growing angry. Angry, not at Lucas, but at whatever or whoever had made him feel like he was crazy. Crazy for feeling hurt, for feeling lost and abandoned. Crazy because he had no one to share those feelings with. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Lucas whispered, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Oh Lucas. You're not crazy. I know you're not. A little weird maybe . . .," she joked lightly, bumping his shoulder with her own. Lucas rewarded her with a small smile and a quiet laugh.   
  
"Thanks," he said, raising his head to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. "Sometimes, it just gets to be too much, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sara agreed, her face serious again.   
  
"When you said that 'he' calls you special, who were you talking about?" Lucas asked quietly.  
  
Sara flinched and lowered her face. "My dad. He says I'm special, and I deserve to be treated special." Her voice had taken on a cold, flat tone.   
  
"Does he . . . does he touch you?" Lucas asked, his voice low. Lucas heart was racing and he fought the urge to race from the room. He cared about Sara, but he was afraid he was about to find out something that would make his own problems seem insignificant in comparison.  
  
Sara continued to sit quietly. His concern growing, Lucas opened his mouth to reassure her that she would be all right when the flew open and slammed against the wall.   
  
"I found some more!" a loud voice called out. Lucas' mouth gaped open as two officers stormed into the room and grabbed hold of his arms.   
  
"Let's go kid. You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent . . .." The voice continued to drone on and Lucas looked over at Sara. She was afraid. Her eyes were wide as they latched onto Lucas' eyes. Lucas smiled at her; tried to let her know that they would be okay. As his arms were pulled behind his back and cuffed, Lucas knew it wasn't true. It wasn't okay. It was a nightmare.  
  
-tba  



	8. Wanted

*See part zero/ one for disclaimers and warnings.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay folks. Here it is-the end! Now that the fic is done, I want to remind you that all the scenarios portrayed in this fic are true to life for many teens. My question for you all is, in the future, would anyone like me to write a sequel? I know I leave many questions unanswered, but the future is vague for all of us. This would just be a stepping stone in Lucas' life. Again, I love feedback and would really appreciate knowing how I did-good or bad. =) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ride! And now, on with the show.  
  
Rediscovering Lucas  
Part 8  
By: Victoria May  
  
"Captain, is all of this really necessary?" Tim asked as he tugged at the hem of his dress uniform jacket.   
  
"I'm assuming you mean this hearing and not the attire Mr. O'Neill," Nathan replied as he gave a sharp tug at his own uniform   
  
"Yes Sir," Tim agreed.  
  
Nathan sighed and craned his head to see around the mass of people swarming in the hallway around them. He could see the elevator Lucas would be arriving from, but there was no sign of Lucas.  
  
"I'm afraid it is necessary Lieutenant. Lucas committed a crime and not even the UEO can keep him out of his day in court. Florida has strong juvenile laws and takes juvenile offenses quite seriously."  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't land time in the slammer," Ben mumbled, loud enough for the small group clad in identical UEO uniforms to hear.   
  
Kristen gasped and leaned heavily against Nathan. "Please tell me they won't put that child in jail for something so trivial!"  
  
Nathan put his arm around Kristen's shoulders and hugged her gently. "The court won't see it as trivial Kristen, and from what I understand, there are several charges against Lucas. But no, I don't think they will put Lucas in jail. That doesn't mean they won't take him off the SeaQuest and have him placed elsewhere. I think we have to prepare for the worst here. Lucas hasn't been on the SeaQuest very long and already he's run away twice and been picked up by the authorities twice. Not to mention our suspicions that he's been intoxicated on several occasions."  
  
The small group fell silent as they waited outside the assigned court room. Several minutes crawled by before three men approached the closed door. Nathan caught bits of their conversation and strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
". . . pleading no contest . . ."  
  
". . . can reduce . . ."  
  
" . . . are parents . . ."  
  
". . . results of the psychological and AODA show a moderate risk . . ."  
  
". . . possible placement in a foster setting or a long term care facility . . ."  
  
Nathan felt a sharp jab in his ribs and tore his attention away from the men who were now disappearing through the large oak door.   
  
"Captain, here comes Lucas," Jonathon said, as he nodded towards the elevator. Nathan focused on the far end of the long hall and turned back to Jonathon.  
  
"Commander Ford, I don't see Lucas anywhere in this hallway. Are you sure you saw him?"  
  
Jonathon gently took Nathan's elbow and turned the older man so he was again looking down the hall. "There," he said, pointing at the small blond boy being escorted by an armed guard.  
  
"Lucas?" Nathan said incredulously as he focused on the tiny figure clad in a bright orange jumpsuit, oversized plastic flip-flops, and manacles about his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Dear Lord," Kristen gasped as she too caught sight of the teen.  
  
Lucas turned his face away as he and the guard passed them. His face was red, whether it was from embarrassment or something else was unknown.   
  
Nathan grabbed the door before it closed and held it open while Kristen passed through. Then he too entered the court room, followed by the rest of his crew. The three men were seated at a large table at the front of the room and Lucas was led to the table as well. The guard removed the shackles and Lucas sat down next to one of the strange men.   
  
Nathan approached the table and one of the men rose to greet him.  
  
"Captain Bridger. Thank you for coming. I'm Assistant District Attorney Ronald Gearson. This is Ken Eberson, the social worker assigned to this case," he said nodding at the man seated at the table next to him. "Next to Mr. Wolenczeck is Robert Bradshaw, the attorney the elder Wolenczeck hired to represent his son and himself in his absence. Neither Mr. Wolenczeck or Ms. Holt will be in attendance at today's hearing. I assume you will be wanting to have an opportunity to address the court?"  
  
"Yes, I will," Nathan agreed as Gearson gestured towards a seat slightly behind the long time table. Nathan claimed his seat and leaned forward, reaching his hand out and placing it on Lucas' arm.  
  
"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" he asked the still boy.  
  
"I'm fine Sir," Lucas replied quietly, his eyes glued to his hands which sat folded in his lap.  
  
Nathan sighed and patted the arm before sitting back in his seat.  
  
A door at the front of the court room swung open and a gowned figure entered.  
  
"All rise! Judge Raymond Mackner presiding."  
  
Nathan pushed away from his seat and stood, sitting just as quickly as the judge raised his hand and motioned for them to sit.  
  
"Be seated," he said as he climbed the bench and settled into a large chair.   
  
Gearson opened a file in front of him and cleared his throat. "Your honor, this is case number 22JV4654. This is slotted as a plea hearing, however we're asking to include the dispositional today as well."  
  
Judge Mackner leaned forward and adjusted a pair of wire rimmed glasses before responding. "Is everyone in agreement and ready to hear the dispositional Mr. Gearson?"  
  
"Yes your honor. Mr. Wolenczeck is pleading no contest to all the charges and I think we would all appreciate if we could avoid another hearing."   
  
Soft white hair and beard to match , gave the appearance of a grandfatherly gentleman. The judge pulled a thin file close and flipped open the cover. After surveying the information inside, he glanced up and focused an intense look on Lucas.   
  
"Young man, these are serious charges for someone so young. I can not say how disappointed I am to have you here in my courtroom. From what I've read, you have remarkable potential, however I doubt that's what you want to hear right now. And frankly, that potential isn't worth a dime if you continue with these behaviors." The older man looked down once again and began to read.  
  
"Curfew violation. Running away from the SeaQuest where you currently reside. Underage drinking. Marijuana usage. Breaking and entering. Trespassing. And criminal damage to property. That's quite a list. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Lucas stirred slightly in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm afraid that shrugging your shoulders isn't acceptable in this court room Mr. Wolenczeck. I have a rule that no one leaves here without saying something. Of course, I'd be careful what you say; you don't want to add 'contempt of court' to your list of charges. I'll ask you again then, do you have anything to say?"  
  
Finally lifting his head, Lucas raised his eyes and looked at the judge. "I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that much at least. Of course it doesn't come close to repairing the damage done by you and your friends." Turning his attention to Gearson, Judge Mackner continued. "What's your recommendation Mr. Gearson?"  
  
The assistant district attorney leafed through several sheets of paper before answering. "Your honor, in light of the nature of the crimes committed by Mr. Wolenczeck and his penchant for running from the SeaQuest, it's my recommendation that Mr. Wolenczeck would be best served by a placement in a secure setting--I'm leaning towards St. Ruth's as they specialize in treating the issues that Lucas has demonstrated need to be resolved."  
  
The judge raised an eyebrow before frowning at the A.D.A. "Please elaborate Mr. Gearson."  
  
"Yes Sir. While in detention, Mr. Wolenczeck underwent both an AODA evaluation as well as a psychological evaluation . . ."  
  
"Mr. Gearson, would you care to explain why a psychological evaluation was deemed necessary?" the judge interrupted.   
  
"Ah, yes Sir. While in detention, one of the workers noticed cuts on Mr. Wolenczeck's arm. Mr. Wolenczeck claimed that he had accidentally cut himself but didn't remember when or how. However, it was the belief of the worker that the cuts were done deliberately and were self-inflicted, based on the number of cuts and the fact that there were also numerous scars indicating that this has been ongoing for quite some time. There were recent cuts on Mr. Wolenczeck's arm; the worker estimated that they were inflicted sometime in the last two to three days. Mr. Wolenczeck scored quite high on a routine depression screening and it was the worker's recommendation that Mr. Wolenczeck undergo the psychological evaluation immediately." He paused, allowing the judge time to process this new information.  
  
"And the results of the AODA evaluation?"  
  
"The evaluator did not believe that Mr. Wolenczeck is a candidate for AODA treatment, but did agree that he is in need of psychological counseling immediately."  
  
"I see." The judge sat back in his chair and looked at Lucas. "Lucas. I'm sure that all of this is rather intimidating for you. Do you understand what the D.A.'s office is recommending?" After allowing Lucas time to nod, he continued. "I understand that you are in a very unique situation. You're fifteen years old, a college graduate, living on a submarine with little to no contact with your parents. You've gotten yourself into some trouble and sit here now in my courtroom without the support of your family. While I can empathize with you, I can not excuse what you have done. However, I am willing to hear other options."   
  
Turning his attention to Lucas' attorney, he asked, "Mr. Bradshaw, what is your client asking?"  
  
As if snapping to attention, the young Harvard bred attorney sat a little straighter and held his head high as he responded. "Your honor. I feel it would be in my client's best interest if he could be released into the custody of the UEO. Arrangements have already been made for Lucas to reside at UEO Headquarters and work on the lead technical support team. He could receive counseling at the UEO Naval Hospital, and he would of course be supervised at all times." Looking somewhat smug, as if it were a done deal, the lawyer sat back and placed an arm across the back of Lucas' chair.   
  
"Mr. Bradshaw, if that is working in the best interests of your client, I think you need to rethink your profession. I highly doubt that the young Mr. Wolenczeck would agree with you. Did you even bother to discuss this with your client before wasting my time?" The judge's words were sharp, his look icy. "I suggest that you don't disgrace my courtroom again until you learn just who it is that you're here to represent."  
  
Turning again to Lucas, he continued in a gentler tone. "Lucas, I'll ask you. What do you want--what do you see as fair?"  
  
Lucas looked at the judge, his eyes wide, finally allowing a hint of his true feelings to show. "I want to live with my mom, but . . .," his face fell, "I know she won't let me. But as you said, I am a college graduate. I could get a job and find a place to live and support myself. So, I guess that I'm asking to be emancipated. Is that an option?" Lucas' face lit up at the possibility.  
  
The judge sighed and leaned back in his chair, raising his pen to his mouth. He sat quietly for a moment, tapping the pen against his bottom lip. Finally lowering the pen, he looked at Lucas.  
  
"While I'm glad to hear that you are aware that you have options Lucas, I can not award you emancipation in light of your current actions. You are intelligent, you are educated, but you still have a bit of growing up to do. I'm sorry," he added, seeing Lucas' crestfallen face. "Is there another option you would like considered?"  
  
Lucas crossed his thin arms across his chest and turned his face away from the judge. "Just do whatever you want. It doesn't matter. I don't care." Lucas' words were angry; his voice quivering slightly as he spoke.   
  
Nathan could feel his own chest tightening as the hearing progressed. How dare those ignorant excuses for parents put their child through this! Lucas was as unwanted and neglected as yesterday's garbage and Nathan was fuming. It was no wonder Lucas had begun to act out--his desperate pleas for help growing more reckless and despondent as his despair multiplied. It was painfully obvious that the boy's parents had no desire to pursue any sort of relationship with Lucas. He had been bounced back and forth between them until one day he found himself alone and abandoned. What sort of damage had that done? How had Lucas ever developed as far as he had with no one to love him, to encourage him, to tell him that he was worth something? And now, Lucas sat perched on the edge of the abyss once again--his future unknown, his fate being determined by strangers.   
  
Nathan could sit quietly no longer. Clearing his throat, he tore his gaze away from Lucas and focused on the judge. "Your honor, I'd like to speak if you would allow me."  
  
Judge Mackner looked relieved as the UEO captain spoke up. "Captain Bridger, correct?"  
  
"Yes your honor."  
  
"Thank you for attending this hearing Captain. I'm quite interested in what you have to say. Mr. Wolenczeck has been on the SeaQuest for five months now?"  
  
Nathan nodded, "That's correct."  
  
"Were you aware that Mr. Wolenczeck has been cutting himself and engaging in drug usage?"  
  
Nathan rubbed his face with his hand, pausing only to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I had no idea that Lucas was hurting himself. I would have stopped it if I had known. I would have encouraged him to talk to me or any of my crew. I know Lucas has developed friendships with several members of my crew. I just assumed that if he wasn't talking to me, that he was talking to someone. Lucas is very good at hiding behind smiles and laughter. A bad mood one day turned into apologies and endless energy the next. I swear that I had no idea what Lucas was feeling. I know it wasn't his first choice, but I thought he had finally settled down and was happy on the SeaQuest--that he liked being a part of the crew."  
  
Noting Nathan's guilt ridden expression, the judge addressed him, "Captain, you're not to blame here. Five months is not a long time. Lucas is intelligent and I suspect has had a bit of experience putting on the perfect persona. If you didn't know that Lucas was harming himself, it is because Lucas didn't want you to know. From the number of officers in my court room today, I'd say that Lucas has developed a support system whether he realizes it or not. You can reach out and offer that support, but Lucas has to be willing to accept it. Given what I know of Lucas' history, I'm not surprised that he hasn't given you his trust."  
  
Turning his attention back to Lucas, Judge Mackner continued, "Lucas. I know you think that you are out of options. But I can think of one option that I believe would benefit you the most. If Captain Bridger would agree to it, would you object to returning to the SeaQuest? I know you're probably thinking that I'm just sending you back to the very place you'd been banished to. That's not what I believe though. I'm looking out into a court room full of people who obviously care about you enough to come here today and support you. Captain Bridger said you had made several friends amongst the crew. I have a feeling most of those friends are in my court room today. You must have made quiet the impression young man to rally so much support. I don't think these folks are here because they intend on giving up on you. Quite the opposite I'd guess. So I ask you, are you willing to return to the SeaQuest and accept their support and friendship, or should I consider the options that have already been discussed?"  
  
Lucas looked at the older man who leaned across his bench, his hands folded neatly in front of him. The man's eyes were wise and gentle and Lucas was comforted by the warmth that those eyes held. This was a man who could be trusted, wasn't he? He wasn't judging Lucas; he wasn't casting aside Lucas' needs and wants. He sincerely wanted to do what was best for Lucas, and for that, Lucas was grateful. The feelings that raged inside the small teen's body were unfamiliar to Lucas. A desperate need to trust, to believe this man's words trickled through Lucas' thoughts. For the first time in years, Lucas felt safe. But was it this astute man in front of him, or what he offered to Lucas that incited these feelings?   
  
Lucas grasped the table in front of him and slowly turned his head to look behind him. The captain's concerned face was the first thing he saw. Extending his focus out, he felt his eyes begin to tear as Kristen smiled gently at him as she wiped her own eyes. Next to her, Tim grasped the small cross that permanently hung from his neck and indicated to Lucas that he was praying for him. Jonathon gave an encouraging smile while Ben flipped him a thumbs up and winked at him. He was wanted. Despite everything that he had done, these people--his friends, still wanted him.  
  
Suddenly overcome by his own emotions, Lucas quickly turned away. Was this too good to be true? Lucas knew that these were good people, but everyone had their limits. He had already pushed the envelope as far as he thought he could push. They seem to want him to return with them, but for how long? How long until they decide they don't have the time for him? How long until he found himself alone again? Was it worth the pain that would come when the inevitable occurred? As Lucas battled these conflicting thoughts, a gentle voice broke through.  
  
"We won't abandon you Lucas. I won't abandon you. You have my word."   
  
Lucas slumped in his chair as Nathan's words settled over him. The decision had been made. Raising his eyes to the judge, the myriad of emotions that shown forth foreshadowed the words that followed.   
  
"I would like to return to the SeaQuest your honor."   
  
Looking towards the three men seated at the table around Lucas, the judge inquired, "Are there any objections to this arrangement gentleman?" When no objections came, he continued, "Mr. Wolenczeck, I am releasing you into the care of Captain Bridger of the SeaQuest. I am ordering that you participate in counseling sessions with the SeaQuest's counselor." Pausing momentarily, he asked Nathan, "Am I assuming correctly that you do indeed have an onboard counselor?"   
  
"Yes your honor," Nathan answered.  
  
"In light of your charges, I am adjudicating you delinquent, hereby placing you under court supervision for the next twelve months. Any further charges Mr. Wolenczeck, and I will be forced to amend my ruling and agree with Mr. Gearson's recommendation for placement at St. Ruth's Residential Treatment Facility. You are to follow the rules of supervision put forth by this court as well as any and all rules determined by Captain Bridger and Mr. Eberson, your social worker. You and Captain Bridger are to check in weekly with Mr. Eberson and update him on how you are doing. Mr. Eberson, in turn, will update me of your progress. Let me make one thing clear right now--I do not want to see you back in my court until one year from today, at which point I would be happy to reconsider your request for emancipation."  
  
Turning to Lucas' attorney, he continued, "Mr. Bradshaw. Please note that Lucas Wolenczeck's placement on the SeaQuest is now by order of the court, and can not be changed without my express permission. Is this clear?" he asked the young attorney.   
  
"Yes your honor, very clear."  
  
Judge Mackner looked at Lucas again. "The amount of damage you and your friends did to that house, totaled an estimated twelve thousand dollars. You Mr. Wolenczeck, will work on the SeaQuest for a fair wage for someone of your age and education and will make regular restitution payments totaling twelve hundred dollars. In addition, I am ordering one hundred hours of community service. Understandably, you will not be able to leave the SeaQuest to complete these hours, but I am sure that Captain Bridger can make suitable arrangements aboard the SeaQuest. However, I will require that the hours worked be outside your area of expertise. In other words, find something other than computer work for young Wolenczeck please. I don't think it will hurt him to experience something new."   
  
Glancing around the courtroom he asked, "Are there any other comments or questions?" A few heads shook quietly and the judge went on. "Very well, this proceeding is now closed. Mr. Wolenczeck, good luck. You are hereby released into Captain Bridger's custody."  
  
Lucas slowly stood, overwhelmed by all that had happened in the short span of forty minutes. He felt strong arms pull him into an embrace. The tension, the fear, the worries all seemed to melt away in the safety of Nathan's arms. He was wanted, and nobody could take this away from him.   
  
Lifting his head slightly, he asked, "Can we go home now?"  
  
Nathan squeezed him tightly once more before releasing him. "That sounds like a great idea Lucas." With an arm around the boy's shoulders, Nathan led him out of the courtroom. "You do realize that we are going to have a long talk once we get back on the SeaQuest."  
  
Lucas nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"I know kiddo, I know."  
  
Lucas was pulled away and found himself being clapped on the back and hugged by several more sets of arms. He smiled as he stood surrounded by his friends. Seeing Eberson leaving the courtroom, he called out,  
  
"Mr. Eberson! Could I speak to you for a minute please?"  
  
The SeaQuest crew exchanged confused looks as Lucas disappeared into an empty room with his social worker. Twenty minutes later, Lucas re-emerged and shook hands with Eberson.   
  
"Lucas, thank you for telling me this. I'll see what we can do for your friend. Of course, she has to be willing to report the abuse before we can take action. You're a good friend to take this step Lucas. Of course, I won't be able to tell you what, if anything, comes of this, but I will encourage Sarah to keep in contact with you. Goodbye," he said, nodding to the UEO officers as he passed.  
  
"Let's go kiddo," Nathan said as he put his arm around Lucas' shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
" . . . and I'm almost done paying off the restitution. I still have over seventy hours of community service to complete though," Lucas said to the vidscreen.   
  
Peering back at Lucas, Sarah laughed. "I can totally imagine you peeling potatoes and washing dishes Lucas. At least you're not scrubbing graffiti off walls. Who would have thought that artists could cause so much trouble?"  
  
Lucas' grin slipped and he looked down. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.  
  
Sarah put her hand against the vidscreen and sighed. "Lucas, I am so not mad at you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be locking my door at night, praying that my dad wouldn't pick that night to come in. That for once, I could go to sleep without being afraid. If you hadn't said anything Lucas, I don't think I would have ever told anyone that my dad was molesting me. But you did, and I did, and now I'm here."  
  
Lucas smiled. "So what's it like on the Muse Colony?"  
  
"Oh, you know--loud, colorful, energetic. What do you expect from a colony full of artists? I'm just glad that the Faulkner Literary School accepted me on such short notice. Can you believe it? Me--a writer! This is just so exciting."  
  
"You deserve it Sarah." Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Lucas asked, "So, what do you think happened to Rae?"  
  
Sarah's eyes grew wide. "You don't know? I would have thought that Biff had told you."  
  
Lucas shook his head. "He didn't seem to want to talk about her. I think he was still pretty upset that he was given such a large fine. He shouldn't complain though. He could have gone to jail. I can't believe they charged him as an adult."  
  
"Yeah, he should count his blessings. Rae is in jail. They charged her with possession of an illegal substance, providing alcohol to minors, and get this--the corruption of minors! Isn't that a hoot?" Sarah laughed. Her giggles finally quieting, she noticed that Lucas was staring off into space.  
  
"Lucas? What's the matter?"  
  
Lucas shook his head and looked back at his vidscreen and smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking. No biggie." He didn't tell her just how close Rae had actually come to corrupting him. He'd felt relief when he heard Rae was in jail. Relief that, at least for awhile, he was free from her lustful looks and straying hands. Yeah, he wanted to have sex. The irrational fear that he would stay a virgin the rest of his life haunted him and Rae's advances were hard to ignore. But he wanted his first time to mean more than a quick roll in the hay with someone like Rae.   
  
"So I'll see you in a month when we dock at the Muse Colony?" he asked, pulling his attention back to Sarah.  
  
"I miss you Lucas. I can't wait to see you. How's your therapy going? You aren't . . . you know, cutting yourself again are you?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair.   
  
"Lucas!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at him with a mixture of concern and anger.  
  
"It's hard Sarah! It's not something that I can just shut off. But I'm trying, you know? And I tell my therapist and Nathan when I do it. Not like before. They don't make a big deal out of it. And there have been times when I would have cut myself, but talked to someone instead. I'm just not ready to let it go completely. Don't be disappointed Sarah, please," Lucas pleaded.  
  
Sarah's expression softened as she looked at her friend. "I'm not disappointed Lucas. I just worry about you." She fell silent and ran a finger down Lucas' face in front of her. "I care about you."  
  
Lucas reached out and put his hand over Sarah's. "I care about you too. I won't do anything to mess up seeing you. I promise."  
  
Sarah looked over her shoulder. "I have to go Lucas. It's time for dinner. Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"I will," Lucas promised before the screen went dark. "I will."  
  
-End  



End file.
